The Fox and the Rabbit
by Narora Senoku
Summary: a 15 year old Naruto wakes up to find himself in a dark world that looked much like a Broken Toy box with no memories except his name, Kyuubi, and how to fight. He meets Alice and starts on a brand new Adventure. Naruto x Alice. full summary inside
1. Tempest of Conviction

**A/N: ok well this will be my first long term story (not including Kagegan no Naruto). This is a Pandora Hearts/Naruto Crossover with just a bit of Bleach. The only Bleach references being Naruto's Sword (Tensa Zangetsu) but will not have the same name.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, Bleach, Naruto, or any Anime/Manga at that.**

_Summary_: a 15 year old Naruto wakes up to find himself in a dark world that looked much like a Broken Toy box with no memories except his name, Kyuubi, and how to fight. He meats a girl by the name of Alice after a run in with a few Chain and befriends her after he learns of her condition being almost the same as his. Mainly Naruto x Alice, slight Naruto x Will of Abyss in later chapters.

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demonic Talking/Jutsu/Trump Talking"**

'**Demonic Thinking'**

Chapter 1

Death of a Hero, Rise of a Legend

'_W-where... Where am I...?_' a blond boy thought as he sat up from ankle deep water, He was waring An orange jumpsuit with a black stripe down the zipper, witch was currently unzipped and showed he had a well toned chest under a Black shirt and a 6 pack abs. On his forehead was a meddle plate that had a symbol that looked like a leaf on it and hoked onto black cloth that had blood all over it, his orange pants and black sandals also had blood on them, and he assumed his shirt did too. He looked around to find a black world with all kinds of objects floating around him. Light bulbs, School desks, Moving Dolls, a dress-... Moving dolls?

He blinked and turned to find a Doll stareing down at him with a pile of rocks in its arms. He stareed at it and it stareed at him. Then it suddenly threw one of the rocks at him and nailed him in between his eyes. He fell over in the water, but looked up and saw the same Doll with a sharp needle in its hand and rolled away after yelping when it cut his shoulder. He got up and took a fighting stance he didn't even know he knew and knocked the thing away when it charged at him again barring the sharp needle. He sighed when it didn't lay motionless in the water after he swatted it. He walked over to a wall and sat down in front of it, trying to control the breathing he had and think things through.

'_ok, where the HELL AM I?_' he thought loudly, unknown to him, he woke up a certain 9 tailed demon asleep there.

'**Shut the hell up Geki! I'm trying to sleep! Can't you see that!**' It yelled at him in his head, fallowed by a slight head ache. The boy sweat dropped. '_...no... your in my HEAD Kyuubi-baka!_' he yelled... thought back at it.

Kyuubi's voice became quiet as it mumbled something about 'Baka loud mouth blonds' then finally looked at Naruto's surroundings. **'… what happened? Did you lose a bet Geki?**'

'_uhh... no... I don't know how to respond to a LAME ASS RESORT!_' he said twitching. He cut the mental link when the rock behind him shook and caused him to look up... into the round face of a huge ass doll

"**This kid looks really tasty!**" it said, picking him up in its hands and lifting him up, repeating the phrase over and over again. It began to squeeze Naruto till he passed out in its hand. The Doll like creature seemed to grin, but dropped Naruto when he felt his hand get burned. It looked at its hand to find it slightly on fire before dunking it in the water, then turned back to Naruto.

(Music: "Bloody Rabbit" by "Yuki Kajiura")

Said boy was now covered in a Red substance with 1 Red tail behind him. When he lifted his face, his eyes were blood red and slitted. His whisker marks had grown bolder and now almost looked like actual whiskers. His fingers had grown into claws as when he bared his fangs, well he had fangs. But the most surprising aspect is from his eyes, Tears of blood were falling into the water endlessly, but didn't seem to have an end in sight, nor did it bother the boy-turned-demon in front of him.

When the Chain took a step back, Naruto roared loudly at is and sent chains from somewhere at it, wrapping themselves around the huge monster and squeezing it till it was about to pop. Naruto took his chance and jumped at it, vanishing In a flash and appearing behind the monster falling to the ground again. When he hit the water, the monster exploded into blood and the chains came back to Naruto, vanishing as they went behind him. He felt the red Chakra vanish back into the Kyuubi's seal and tried to limp over to the same wall from before and lean on it, panting hard.

(end music)

But unknown to him, he was being watched by a 15 year old girl in a red trench coat (if you can call it that) with white stareting at her knees and moving to the end at just below her ankles. She also had on a black skirt and a big white bow tied over her Chest. She smiled and vanished by jumping down from her perch on a broken table.

Naruto blinked and looked back at where the girl was... nothing. It was probably just his imagination. "Damn... now I'm seeing things..." he laughed out loud as he tried to restore his breath. Kyuubi was oddly silent, normally it would make some crappy comment on what he said, but now he was quiet, almost as if he was thinking. Did Kyuubi see something, or someone, behind him to?

Naruto wanted to know. '_oi Kyuubi!_' … no response. '_Kyuubi-teme!_' still nothing. '_FOX BAstareD!_'... nope. Naruto grew annoyed and sighed, finally standing up and continuing to walk.

**.::2 hours later (5 years in human world)::.**

Narora was sitting on a table he had found floating in the air, next to him was what looked like a broken room of a doll house, but it was freakin' HUGE! Though that didn't seem to bother him, because he was tired, and didn't' want to go into the roofless room and risk being caught by thousands of creepy moving dolls! Damn things scared the hell out of him the first time, and he's not gonna do it again any time soon!

He sighed and thought back on the past 2 hours. He had been attacked by more of the huge monsters, and he was forced to use Kyuubi's Chakra for every one he killed. Then the dolls came back, lets say he had a fun time learning how to float, and that's how he ended up on a floating table in the air... if you could call it air... because he wasn't really breathing anything, but his reflexes told him to breath anyway. He sighed. He didn't remember anything before waking up. It's all blank. Not one thing. All he remembers is his name, who and what Kyuubi is, and how to fight with his power. That was it. He got up and looked down, the dolls where gone and nowhere in sight. But they were probably just setting a trap for him. He looked around, found a floating rock in the air and tossed it down at the water. When it hit, thousands of needles were thrown at it and landed around it, the ones that hit in just bounced off, and looked like it could take off a leg for himself. He gulped. Damn dolls were getting smarter every time he killed the little bastareds.

He groaned out and fell back onto the table, looking upward into the endless dark abyss again. What was he going to do now. He could use Kyuubi's power again, but that would just tire him out more and he'd harm his body. When he put a hand to his face to think, he felt metal on his forehead. He pulled it down, after undoing its knot, and held it in front of him looking it over, this caused his hair to fall down into his eyes and turn him into a Yandaime look alike, not that he knew who that was though... but back to the headband, it had a spiral mark in the meddle part of it, witch was attached to black cloth. The symbol looked slightly like a leaf.

"what... is this...?" he asked himself as he stareed at it more. He sighed and put it in his pocket. He looked down and glared, it was going to be a long time before he could rest. He jumped down, grabbed two of the needles and began to cut up the dolls as they came.

**.::5 days later (50 years later in human world)::.**

Naruto was bored. Today he was floating in the air above the water in a laying position, his arms behind his head as he looked up at the Abyss. How long had it been sense he was thrown in here? 4 days? 5? he couldn't remember. It always looked like it was night here, never showing any daylight in the dark world. 'hell can I even call it a world?' he questioned himself as he lightly laughed.

During his time here, his power seemed to have grown. He was able to use Kyuubi's power without harming his body as much as before, and when he used the form, Chain pretty much ran in fear of the 'B-Kitsune'. The Bloody Kitsune, a nickname for his eyes sense they constantly cry tears of blood, wither he is sad or not. His normal body had gone through some changes too. His eyes now were blood red with black slits. His nails were claws and he could only guess his feet were too. He ran his tongue over his teeth and found extremely sharp canines there. His hair felt more like fur, and unknown to him, but if his whisker birth marks were rubbed, he would purr.

The whole time though he felt as if he was being watched, but every time he would look around, there was nothing there. Unknown to him though, he really was being watched by the same black haired girl from 5 days ago. Her purple eyes watching his every move from behind a school desk. She blushed lightly when she finally got a look at the back shirt that hugged his toned chest and abs. He also had the same alone look in his eyes. She herself was alone, and developed a fear for it, and this boy had the same fear, but somehow he was ignoring it. She saw him sigh and float down to the water again, knocking away the dolls that charged him with a swing of his clawed hands and walking forward. Most likely looking for a way out again. She quietly fallowed him by dashing to other floating objects and hiding behind them.. When he came across a huge Chain. The chains he used came from behind him and shot through it and around it, squeezing it to death as he continued on. The chains looked similar to her own but instead of a normal gray, they were pure white.

Just as she was about to run behind a rock on the ground, her foot crashed into the water, causing him to turn and send chains after her. She gasped closed her eyes and waited for the pain of them, but felt nothing. She opened her right eye only to find the tips of the chains suspended inches from her face. They slowly returned to the boy's body and vanished. He walked over to her, easily taller than her by about 2 inches, and stuck his hand out. "sorry. I thought you were one of The doll things." he said, his other hand scratching the back of his head. The girl took his hand, not trusting her voice, she simply nodded, lost in his red eyes.

"..ame?"

she shook her head and blinked. "w-what?"

Naruto grinned. "I'm Naruto, whats your name?" he repeated to her, amusement in his eyes. She smiled back. "Alice."

"well nice to meet ya Alice-Chan." he said, not noticing the suffix he had added to her name, though she did and blushed hard. She couldn't understand this feeling, a warm ticklish feeling in her stomach. Though she didn't seem to mind it.

Naruto tilted his head at the girl, seeing her red face he raised an eyebrow. "uhh... Alice-chan?" he asked snapping her out of her trance. "you can, let go of my hand now." he said. She looked down and saw that she was still holding his hand in the handshake. She quickly brought it back and let out a quiet 'sorry'.

"ok. So do you know what this place is?" he asked pointing around them at the endless darkness. Alice grinned, trying to look superior to him. "this is the Abyss." she said in her high and mighty tone. "and what you were fighting were called Chain."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, leaning his wait on his other foot. "Chain?"

"yes, monsters born in the Abyss." he drowned out the rest of the explanation like how to get out of Abyss when he saw a black sword flying through the air. When he looked at the very small reflection it gave off he saw a chain behind them lunging at them, He glanced at Alice and seen her eyes closed in her explanation. He grabbed the sword from the air, turned and threw it at the Chain and hit it between its eyes. It's head exploded and rocketed the sword back at Naruto. It stuck itself in the ground next to him, as if calling him to fight with it. He picked the sword up and inspected it.

It was pure black, even the chain coming from the end of the hilt was black, with red diamond like designed on the hilts sides, its guard was for bars all extending from the hilt about an inch, then curving to the right for another 2 inches. The blade was about a foot longer than regular Katana (A/N: I dunno the real measurements. If someone does know, let me know pls)

When Alice came over to look at the blade, she turned tot he body of the dead Chain and then to Naruto . "what happened?" she asked, having been explaining the whole time up until she heard the Chain's head explode. Naruto just shrugged at her. "killed a Chain." Alice's eyes twitched at he response. "i can see that Baka!" She kicked him in the face sending him to the ground with her shoe print on his face.

**.::1 Hour Later::.**

Naruto had finally woken up after being kicked in the face and accepted the apology that came after he awoke. Now though, he was floating in the air next to Alice talking. He had found out she was in the same condition as him. Alone with no memories besides waking up in the Abyss. When he was about to comfort her when he saw a tear drop to the ground, they both heard a tune.

(Music: "Lacie" by 'Yuki Kajiura')

It sounded like someone was playing a music box somewhere but there was nothing around. When a beam of light came down from the sky next to them, they could see that it lead out of the Abyss. "what... is that?" he asked looking up through the light at a 15 year old blond boy. He turned to Alice to see her stareing up at him to. "A-a way out?" she asked as he moved to the light but stopped when she got close.

Naruto tilted his head and moved into it, he felt it staret to raise up into it. He reached his hand out for Alice and waited. She hesitantly took his hand and was pulled into the light next to him and both of them vanished from the Abyss...

Well that was the first chapter. Let me know what you guys think. I know Alice seems a little out of character but now that there's someone there with her, she can open up more.

~Narora Senoku.

Preview:

**Chapter 2: B-Rabbit & B-Kitsune**

_"The Destined one has descended, The Clock has knelled." A clocked figure said in a disoriented voice."what needs to be done next is..."_

_Oz felt a knife pierce his chest and stareed wide eyed down at it "Gil, why?" he forced out._

_The figure spoke again. "A stab from a true friend, Shimmering of red light." Gil pulled the knife out of Oz chest and the figure continued. "Blood dripping down, opening the path of evil." a drop of blood hit the ground, and a huge purple seal appeared below the both of them. "The time of judgment has arrived; The path to Abyss has been opened!" _

_Oz gasped. "Abyss you say!" Gil behind him laughed evilly. "Your blood is different from that of other Humans'. The aroma smells delicious." he licked his lips as the cloaked figure in the middle of the others fell to her knees. "whats wrong Zwei?" one figure questioned, different from the first one."The Dorudrum is breaking away..." She replied. "W-what did you say?"_

_Gil laughed again in Oz's ear. "I want to see more of your blood." he said licking Oz's ear. "Stop, Gil!" said blond called. Gil laughed again and brought up the knife. But before it could be brought down, a Sword and Scythe appeared, and a burst of purple and red energy came from below Oz, the seal vanished from below them. The power pulsed and pushed Gil away from Oz, knocking him out cold off to the side. "Gil!" Oz yelled as he saw wires run from Gil to some strange creature that soon vanished into thin air. _

_Through the power, gray and white chains pushed the cloaked figures back. When the power cleared, there was a huge black Rabbit sitting on the scythe, and a 3 tailed Fox covered in red energy sitting on the blade, its eyes dropping blood constantly as if crying. "B-Rabbit... B-Kitsune!" one of the cloaked figures yelled._


	2. Prisoner & Alichinos

******A/N: Well here's the next chapter. For those that don't know, I'll be using the Anime episodes up to no. 25. Once I hit the end, I'll use the Manga. (cuz I just think its easier to use the Anime.) now I just wanna clarify something that came to my attention. No, Naruto will not fall for Will of the Abyss (Or the Intention of Abyss, how ever you look at it), that was his past, before waking up in Abyss, not for his future. It will be part of the Memories he regains with Oz and Alice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, Bleach, Naruto, or any Anime/Manga at that.**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demonic Talking/Jutsu/Trump Talking"**

'**Demonic Thinking'**

**Chapter 2**

**B-Rabbit & B-Kitsune**

**~~~~Last Time~~~~**

(Music: "Lacie" by 'Yuki Kajiura')

It sounded like someone was playing a music box somewhere but there was nothing around. When a beam of light came down from the sky next to them, they could see that it lead out of the Abyss. "what... is that?" he asked looking up through the light at a 15 year old blond boy. He turned to Alice to see her stareing up at him to. "A-a way out?" she asked as he moved to the light but stopped when she got close.

Naruto tilted his head and moved into it, he felt it staret to raise up into it. He reached his hand out for Alice and waited. She hesitantly took his hand and was pulled into the light next to him and both of them vanished from the Abyss...

(End Music)

Oz Sighed, why was this happening to him?

One minute he was kneeling before the Soundless Wall Clock. When he had made his vow at his ceremony, It had suddenly knelled and before he could react to anything, Three cloaked figures had appeared and surrounded him. Then his best friend, Gil, had come up behind him and held him in place. "Gil, what are you doing..."

"The Destined one has descended, The Clock has knelled." A clocked figure said in a disoriented voice."what needs to be done next is..."

Oz felt a knife pierce his chest and stareed wide eyed down at it "Gil, why?" he forced out. His best friend had just put a knife in his chest, centimeters from his heart.

The figure spoke again. "A stab from a true friend, Shimmering of red light." Gil pulled the knife out of Oz chest and the figure continued. "Blood dripping down, opening the path of evil." a drop of blood hit the ground, and a huge purple seal appeared below the both of them. On its sides looked like bird wings surrounded within a circle of purple light. "The time of judgment has arrived; The bath to Abyss has been opened!"

Oz gasped. "Abyss you say!" Gil behind him laughed evilly. "Your blood is different from that of other Humans'. The aroma smells delicious." he licked his lips as the cloaked figure in the middle of the others fell to her knees. "whats wrong Zwei?" one figure questioned, different from the first one."The Dorudrum is breaking away..." She replied. "W-what did you say?"

Gil laughed again in Oz's ear. "I want to see more of your blood." he said licking Oz's ear. "Stop, Gil!" said blond called. Gil laughed again and brought up the knife. But before it could be brought down, a Sword and Scythe appeared, and a burst of purple and red energy came from below Oz, the seal vanished from below them. The power pulsed and pushed Gil away from Oz, knocking him out cold off to the side. "Gil!" Oz yelled as he saw wires run from Gil to some strange creature that soon vanished into thin air.

Through the power, gray and white chains pushed the cloaked figures back. When the power cleared, there was a huge black Rabbit sitting on the scythe, and a 3 tailed fox covered in red energy sitting on the blade, its eyes dropping blood constantly as if crying. "B-Rabbit... B-Kitsune!" one of the cloaked figures yelled.

"**This is ugly, brat.**" B-Rabbit said also in a warped voice. The Fox next to her huffed. "**Tck. He sure got himself in a lot of trouble didn't he?**"

Oz turned around when he heard the two voices, only to see a black haired girl sitting on the scythe with her legs crossed, and a blond haired boy sitting on the blade, one leg dangling over the side, and the other brought up to sit close to his chest. On both of their faces was an evil grin, their eyes hidden from his view. "When did you..." The girl looked up and the boy turned his head to him, he gasped when he saw Blood Red eyes with black slits, and purplish eyes with diamond like pupils. When lightning flashed, one of the Cloaked figures took out a sword

"Are you two trying to obstruct us?" it was the man from before with the weird voice. The boy tilted his head back to them, and the girl's smile vanished. "Obstruct?" she laughed lightly as the boy jumped off her Scythe and over to her right side. "This truly disappoints us." he said simply, the girl picked up from there. "you know, We helped you guys take care of the brake-away kid..." She planted her foot on his back, crossing her arms. "let me make this clear, he is my-" the boy cut in. "Our!" the girl sweat dropped but sighed. "he is our property. Don't even thing about him, Soul Reapers."

Oz stareed at both of them. "property?" the girl didn't look away from the Soul Reapers. "Ya." the boy piped up again. "we just decided that a moment ago, Shut up." then glared at the Soul Reapers again. "say, Mr. Soul Reaper, If you lay a hand on him..."

The girl and boy spoke at the same time. "we'll go all out to stop you." The girl continued after it, her gray chains surrounding Oz and her. When pure white chains surrounded them to, the boy was standing next to Oz, his hand on Oz's right shoulder.

The Soul Reaper growled out. "your here to obstruct us?" He pulled out a huge Sword from his cloak. "like we'd let you."

(Music: Bloody Rabbit)

The girl grinned evilly and jumped up. "Baka that don't know their limits!" the giant black rabbit appeared from before over, armed with the scythe. The boy simply got on his hands and feet, and formed the fox with bleeding eyes again. The Soul Reapers jumped away when gray and white chains came after them. One soul reaper jumped up and smacked B-Rabbit through the roof with a sword. Where they began to exchange blows.

B-Kitsune stayed inside and fought the other Soul Reaper with the normal sword, his 3 tails working as weapons shields, and using his claws to swipe away at them when they were stuck, wrapped up with his tails.

He turned back with one of his eyes when he heard Oz cry out to Gil about hanging on. He got slightly nervous when a knife was placed to Oz's neck and he was stuck fighting the 2nd Soul Reaper. Oz turned to look out side at the huge Rabbit, then to the Fox with Three tails. _'B-Rabbit... B-Kitsune... Soul Reapers? What in the world is happening?' _he thought to himself in a panic.

B-Kitsune somehow summoned a black sword and was fighting with the 2nd Soul Reaper on even grounds now. Sparks flying when blade met blade. He looked outside when B-Rabbit was smashed into the ground, unmoving as if it was unconscious. "You don't seem to be as strong as the Legends say. I wonder how strong your boyfriend is." the 1st Soul Reaper laughed lightly. "Your time's almost up, B-Rabbit."

B-Rabbit's red eyes shot open as it stood and threw chains at the Soul Reapers. "**I wouldn't say that!**" The Soul Reaper jumped up in the air to a ledge to doge, but even as the 3 chains thrown hit the wall, 3 more shot upward and raced after him. When he hit the ledge, he hit it running and dodged 8 chains that stuck themselves in the ground where he once stood a moment ago. B-Rabbit Appeared and waved its arm, firing more of the chains at the Soul Reaper. The Soul Reapers jumped up to a thin wall, turning back to face the huge Rabbit, obviously stressed and being warn down.. "The Situation isn't good!" the Soul Reaper dodged B-Rabbit's Scythe and jumped up behind it, sword raised up to cut it in half. "This will end this!" he yelled, but found he couldn't move.

B-Rabbit laughed dryly and spoke. "**Lame.**" When the Soul reaper looked down at his foot, it was wrapped in a chain, time froze as B-Rabbit spoke. "**I thought you could defend yourself a little longer. Is this your level, Soul Reaper?**" The chain smashed the Soul Reaper into the ground, leaving a slight crack under him. Then picked him up and threw him over a ledge and down a 20 foot drop (dunno how big the mansion is.) The 2nd Soul Reaper jumped up through the roof just as The 1st was being smashed to the ground, and seen him get thrown over a ledge. He turned and glared at B-Rabbit. "Why you!" He turned when the fox jumped through the hole and landed behind him. The Sword still clutched in its hands as it stood on its hind legs.

"**You guys actually thought you could beat us?**" he asked with slight amusement in his voice. "**Your retarded!**" The Fox charged at the Soul Reaper and swiped with his sword, but the Soul Reaper jumped away and to a lower level of the ledge, then began to fend off both B-Rabbit's Scythe, and B-Kitsune's Sword. Slowly being pushed to the wall behind him. "**What's wrong?**" B-Rabbit asked as it pushed him back. "**Are you scared, Soul Reaper!**" B-Kitsune asked as it tried to thrust the sword through the Soul Reaper's chest, only for it to be blocked. The Soul Reaper hit a wall and gasped lightly. He turned when two shadows hovered over him. The Sword and Scythe came down and cut in an 'X' at the building, only to find the Soul Reaper had jumped up to the top of said building to doge the attack, but jumped off when it began to fall to the ground below. B-Rabbit jumped up after the Soul Reaper, but B-Kitsune waited below.

B-Rabbit brought it's Scythe up and smashed the Soul Reaper through a window, bringing him right back where the fight stareted. He rolled down some starees an stopped in front of the Soundless Wall Clock, and glanced up to see the Holy Sword (dunno its name) laying in front of him. He reached out and grabbed it in a reverse grip and scrambled to his feet. He was knocked down when B-Kitsune came through the window and knocked him aside with it's Black sword. When he turned to get up, B-Rabbit had appeared and was holding it's scythe to the Soul Reaper's neck. B-Kitsune was behind it standing on its hind legs again.

The boy named Gil woke up only to find Oz standing behind B-Rabbit and B-Kitsune and yelled out, not sure if they were there to help or hurt. "Oz-Sama!"

B-Rabbit laughed, but it sounded more like a giggle, and removed its scythe. As it did, it and B-Kitsune, changed back to the Black haired girl and Blond haired boy again, the latter having a bored look on his face, wall the girl was smiling evilly again. The 2nd Soul reaper stood when the 1st and 3rd Soul Reaper walked to his side.

"we won't kill you guys." The boy said to the Soul reapers. The girl giggled again and lifted her face, her eyes wider than before. "You guys wanna bring this brat to the Abyss, correct?" After she said this, Oz and Gil gasped loudly. "The Envoy of Abyss will come to those who commit unspeakable sins. And it is said he will be brought to that horrible place." She continued, the boy sighed, and walked over to Gil and Oz, he seemed to know what was going to happen and was ready for it. Gil and Oz watched him curiously, they stiffened when he glanced at them, but blinked when he gave a small smile and a wave, his sword lay lazily over his right shoulder.

The girl giggled, then out right laughed as she transformed to the B-Rabbit's form again. "Come, let this **brat come to my side**!" The gray chains stareted to fly all over and stick themselves into random places. "**What a pleasant moment this is! Come, Squeal and Dance fools!**" She changed back and appeared in front of the boy, hugging herself and laughing insanely. The boy just sighed and shook his head, reaching out to put his hand over hers. When her eyes widened and she looked to his blood red ones, Oz could have bet his Allowance for the next 10 years that the girl blushed lightly then just simply sat on her Scythe in the air. The boy took his hand away and jumped... 10 feet in the air only to land on the blade of the Scythe again and sit like they did when they first appeared.

Oz was about to comment to them, when he turned his head to find Gil next to the Soul Reapers on his knees, reaching up to the second's cloak. "Gil!"

Gil looked at the Soul Reaper with enraged eyes. "What sins have Oz-Sama committed?" He reached up with his other hand. "You guys have no reason to bring him down to Abyss!" he yelled at him. Oz heard the boy and girl fly away on the scythe, but couldn't care less right now. "Stop Gill, hurry up and run!" he yelled, worried for his friends health. But Gil ignored him. "Oz-Sama is-" he paused when lighting struck, and let him see the Soul Reaper's face. He let go when the Soul Reaper pulled his hood farther down his face. "You're..."

"Gil!" Oz screamed as he looked around for a weapon. He found the Holy Sword next to him and reached out for it, picking it up and running at the 2nd Soul Reaper with it raised in the air. "Get away from Gil!" he yelled charging faster. The 1st and 3rd Soul Reaper's gasped when he was almost there. But as he was about to bring it down, he closed his eyes, thinking he had hit the 2nd Soul Reaper, but opened them only to find he had struck Gil instead. A huge gash running from his left shoulder to the right side of his stomach. Oz took a step back, his eyes wide at the body of his best friend laying on the ground in front of him. "...G-Gil..." his hands shook violently as the dropped the sword to the ground.

He took more steps back, his eyes never leaving the corps in front of him. "Why... Why did it turn out like this...?" he fell to his knees and held his head in his hands, and screamed. The Scream echoed through out the mansion.

From behind the Soul Reapers, The girl and boy sat on the scythe, the girl was holding her hand to her chin and grinning. "This really is a Masterpiece." she commented, the boy nodded dumbly. The 2nd Soul reaper turned and cut his sword through both of them, making them turn to dust and staret flying away. "disappear, The deceased soul of Abyss!" He yelled pointing the sword at them. The boy and girl where now back into there B-Kitsune/Rabbit forms as they floated away. The boy laughed lightly, and they both spoke at the same time again. "**Fine...**" and then vanished...

The boy and girl appeared behind Oz. The boy had his hand on Oz's head, and the girl had her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Oz, for some reason, felt like he had a family for the first time in his life... "I'll wait for ya." the boy said, grinning down at him as he ruffled his hair. "We'll wait for your return." The girl said, hugging him tighter. Then they vanished into thin air.

_**.::Abyss::.**_

Oz ran through the water in Abyss, looking for a way out, but to no avail. "Damn! What is this place?" He stopped, leaning on a wall to get his breath back and looked out ahead of him. "no matter where I run, the surroundings are the same... Is this a nightmare...?" he said to himself. He remembered the words the girl had said before he was sent here. _'The Envoy of Abyss will come to those who commit unspeakable sins. You guys wanna bring this brat to the Abyss correct?' _Oz thought back to the words, he was about to staret walking again, when the wound in his shoulder gave him a stabbing pain, and caused him to pause, examining it. He reached over to see if it was real, it was. He sighed and closed his eyes. "this isn't a dream..." he slowly sat down in the water. "So that means... This is... Abyss right?" He turned his head up when he heard a voice above him. "That's right boy!" it was the Fox-Boy from before. "this is Abyss." he jumped down next to Oz, who scrambled to his feet, afraid he was going to attack him.

The boy turned to him and smiled. "don't worry boy, I'm not gonna attack ya..."

_**.::A few minutes later::.**_

Oz and the Fox-Boy walked through the water, Oz slightly hunched over from exhaustion. "So, who are you?" he asked turning to the boy, Fox-Boy turned and grinned, pointing his thumb into his chest. "Name's Naruto! Nice to meet ya Oz." he said holding his hand out with a grin till on his face. Oz reached out but didn't shake his hand for a second, but did in the end. "how... do you know my name?" he asked. Naruto smiled. "Hard not to know with everybody screaming it back there." he said pointing a thumb over his shoulder, indicating back at the Mansion.

Oz smiled but turned back to the Abyss ahead. Thinking back to when he had sliced Gil up. The words he spoke finally coming back to him, for he didn't hear them before due to the adrenaline pumping through him. _'You can't! Oz-Sama, this man is-_' then he stopped, not wanting to remember it. '_Gil..._' He thought, then opened his eyes. "I'm sorry Gil..."

"Gil?" he snapped his head to Naruto. "That boy you slashed?" He asked holding up a finger in the air with his eyes closed. Oz only turned away to look at the ground. He felt a hand hit his forehead and looked up to Naruto once again, his hand on Oz's head. "Oz, don't worry about it. I'm sure he understands that you were just trying to protect him." He spoke, for once he didn't have an amused look in his eyes as he ruffled Oz's hair again. Oz looked back down, but Naruto could see the small smile on his face. "c'mon, there's someone that wants to meet you." he said as he turned and walked to the left. Oz blinked but ran till he caught up with him and walked next to him. "Really? Who?" he asked, tilting his head to look at the Smiling boy. "you'll see."

Oz puffed his cheeks out and lightly hit him on the back. "that's not fair!" Naruto let out a laugh as he continued to walk. Things were going to be interesting to say the least...

_**.::5 minutes of walking later::.**_

Oz had long scene stopped hitting Naruto and just opted to walk next to him. When they came across a figure of a girl laying down on a roof of a doll house, he blinked. That was the girl from before that was with Naruto.

"Oi! Alice-Chan!" He heard Naruto next to him call up at the girl. She turned and smiled, then jumped down in front of them. "you brought him?" she asked pointing at Oz, but looking at Naruto. Said boy shrugged. "ya. I found him wandering around and decided to say 'Hi'." when Naruto smiled at her, the girl simply blushed very lightly then turned to Oz. Oz finally spoke. "Hay! Your that girl from before!" Alice grinned. "Ms. Sexual Harassment!" That earned him a kick to the face and a laughing Naruto, who was shut up when she planted a foot in his face.

She sighed and turned to Oz again. "well it wasn't a total waste... at least he wasn't killed by Chain."

That caught Oz's Attention. "Chain?" he asked.

The girl, he assumed was Alice, grinned at him and said in a superior tone. "The name of the beings that were born in Abyss. Among them Trump is the weakest." she explained jumping up to the roof again. Naruto fallowed and sat to her left, leaning himself on her shoulder, causing the girl to blush harder than before. "Are you guys Chains to?" Oz asked, hiding behind a dresser and peaking out at them. It was Naruto that spoke. "Yup." Oz moved out from behind the dresser, slightly more comfortable now that he knew Naruto was a chain and he was acting like a best friend to Oz. "does a chain have the tendency to attack humans? When I first met you two, you both also..." he said stareing at the both of them.

_**.::Flashback::.**_

_Oz stood with his hands on his head, a girl dressed like Alice was behind him with her hands on his shoulders and a boy that looked like Naruto holding a knife to his neck. "I'll kill you..." they both said. But their voices weren't right. Oz turned only to have the Naruto look alike kick him in the head, and the Alice look alike staret to choke him. "we'll never forgive you... never, ever!" _

_**.::End Flashback::.**_

"you both tried to kill me then, didn't you? Why was that?" he asked slightly glaring at the both of them. Naruto raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "eh? The hell are you talking about...?" Alice spoke next. "The first time we met you, we saved you from those Soul Reapers... Don't mistake us for someone else, that's rude." Naruto laughed lightly and leaned his head on her shoulder, grinning like a mad man. "You'd be one to talk, Alice-Chan." as he said this Alice blushed harder and pulled on his ear, causing him to jump away and rub it to get some of the feeling back in it. Alice on the other hand, tried to control the blood flowing to her face and glared down at a slightly laughing Oz, who instantly shut up and backed away a step to the dresser again.

She spoke from where she left off. "Plus, lumping me with that Trump is unforgivable. Besides I'm-" She was interrupted when Oz yelled out, holding a box that was in his hands. "Yes! Cookies discovered!" Naruto jumped down next to him as he pulled a table from the air, then two chairs and handed one to Naruto. Alice stareed at them with a speech bubble over her head with three dots in it and twitching, round eyes. "your both weird guys..." she deadpanned. She placed her hand under her chin and let her elbow rest on her leg as they both stareted to eat the cookies. "you were in such a fright just a second ago. Yet now do you only not fear us, you even seem to be making yourself at home..." She watched as they both stareed at her with freaky hamster like faces wall eating the cookies. "Hay!" they continued eating the cookies.

Alice's eyes turned red as she twitched again. Suddenly two books found their new home in the faces of Naruto and Oz. Alice turned away from them and huffed, but turned back only to find Naruto's face inches from hers. "you seem mad." he was kicked in the face and sent flying to the water blow by a red and twitching Alice. "well, I've come across so many oddities that I've gotten used to it." she heard Oz say wall rubbing the spot where the book hit him. "only by accepting all this can i grasp the situation." He continued as he smiled with closed eyes. "Oscar-Oji-san had told me that when i nearly got kidnapped once. At times like this, the most important thing is to "keep Calm"." He continued. Naruto has long ago gotten up and was standing next to Alice again with his arms crossed. _'kidnapped?' "_besides, your not my enemy's right? And you both tried to save me back there in the mansion too right?" Oz said. Naruto simply looked away and whistled. Alice brought her legs up and held them in the air as she looked to Oz. "Thank you." Naruto turned to look at Oz again, and Alice just gasped very lightly.

"you've got guts... No, it's more like you're a Baka. That must be it." Alice commented as she crossed her arms under her chest and nodded with closed eyes. Naruto was laughing again behind her, only to be elbowed in the gut and fall over next to her. "Alice-Channnnnn! Do you always have to physically abuse me?" he asked as he cried comically next to her, somehow recovering and putting his head on her shoulder. Alice just blushed and kicked him in the face, sending him over the roof again. It was save to say he wasn't going to clime up there again only to be kicked off by the embarrassed Rabbit.

Oz just laughed and turned to Alice when she spoke. "Alice is my real name, and he's Naruto." she said, though she knew that was already explained to him, she felt as if she should explain it again. He was rather stupid... "Black Hare and B-Rabbit are names other people made up." she explained as a Bouquet of roses flew over to her. She pulled out two and pointed to Naruto. "Black Fox, and B-Kitsune are what people made up for him, because of his eyes. Our names are similar, because where ever we go, people always find us together." Naruto was floating in the air with his hands behind his head, stareing at the sight before him. When he seen Oz's confused face, he spoke up. "She's giving you special permission to call us by our names. Not like you need it though." Naruto explained to him. Oz lifted his hand to his heart, thinking to himself. _'Alice... Naruto... I fell like I've met them before...' _he was broken out of his thoughts as Alice spoke to him.

"I'll say this so you don't misunderstand. I saved you for my own reasons. The Soul Reapers did us a favor by throwing you in here." She said as she admired the roses, Naruto simply jumped up next to her, not intent to do anything to stupid so he wasn't thrown off again, and simply sat next to her. But to him, to stupid was when you wasted Ramen. He suddenly laid down, sitting his head on her lap with his eye's closed, he expected to be smacked in the head again, because it was just fun to make her turn red. In his opinion it was cute. But instead. He felt her hand rest on his blond hair, her other hand still held the roses as she stareed at them.

"if you died off that easily, it'd be troublesome for me." he heard her speak as she continued to talk to Oz. "what do you two plan to do with me?" Oz asked with his hand still on his chest. "whats your goal."

It was Naruto that answered, turning his head slightly on Alice's lap to look at him. The movement seemed to make Alice notice just where he was and stareted to blush red as a tomato. "same as you, we want out of the Abyss. That's why we've been waiting for you all this time." Alice lifted him from her lap, slightly twitching and jumped down to Oz, who stood up from his chair. But as he was backing away. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Naruto smiling at him. Alice held out her hand to him. "someone to be our Contractor." they both said at the same time.

Oz blinked. "Contractor?" Naruto nodded, jumping up next to Alice on the table and standing next to her. "you should have realized that this is no ordinary prison. Abyss exists in a separate dimension from your world." Naruto explained.

Oz took a step back. "Separate Dimension?" he asked, shocked that he was far from his home. Alice was next to answer with a nod. "Between these two dimensions, exists what is called the Twisted Path." she said, observing the Red and Blue Roses in her hands. "if Naruto and I use our powers there, we can force an opening." Naruto reached over and gripped the flower's head, taring them from the stems and throwing them at Oz. "that way, we can all get out of here."

As the peddles flew around Oz, he grinned at them. "Really?" Naruto nodded but sighed. "however, currently, there's a limit placed on us such that we cannot use all of our powers." he explained, Alice was next to speak. "In order to release this power, we need to sign a contract." Alice walked closer to him and knelt down, holding out her hand, Naruto put his hand under her's, bringing his fingers to hold in between hers, which caused the girl to blush again, but continued to speak. "as long as you call our names, and agree to a contract, its done."

Then Alice stood, pulling Naruto with her, their hands still connected and held out toward Oz. "we have things to do, out side of this place." They both said. "You also intend to get out of here. We have the same goal, right?" Naruto smiled. "In that case, we should join forces!"

Oz hesitated, but stareted to lift his hand. "I-" he was cut off by a voice in the darkness. "You can't! Oz-sama!" Oz suddenly stareted to glow and vanished into thin air. Naruto cursed. "Fuck." then turned around. "C'mon Alice-Chan!" Naruto said as he s tarted to run in a direction where he saw a flash. Alice nodded and stareted to run after him.

_**.::Else Where::.**_

Oz appeared in a flash in some other random area, only to fall to the water below. When a figure knelt down in front of him, he gasped. "Sharon-Chan! Why are you here!" he backed up a bit at seeing her. "That was really Close, Oz-Sama. If you had accepted their offer, your death would have been inevitable." Oz gasped at her statement and stareed. "Please don't worry, Oz-sama." Sharon stood up and held a hand out to him. "I'm here to take you back." Oz smiled "Sharon-Chan!"

_**.::With Naruto & Alice::.**_

"where the hell is he?" asked a mad Alice as she ran next to Naruto. Said boy turned to her, just as mad. "for the 5th freaking time, I DON'T KNOW!" he said as he continued to run. When they heard a large explosion and a scream they stopped. When a piece of a doll house came at them and they stepped to the side, Naruto stareed at the wall, then to where it came from and pointed. "... that way." He felt a slap to the back of his head, which floored him. "Itai..." he said with a huge lump. "I know that Baka!" Alice said behind him with a smoking hand. She ran ahead of him and left him behind. He gowned into the water, making bubbles, then jumped up and ran after her.

When he came across them, he found Alice being held up by a Mad Baby and about to be eaten. When he heard her say Oz's name, he jumped in after her "Alice-Chan!" but he was unable to rescue her because Mad Baby's mouth clamped down around them.

As Oz seen them both be eaten, he picked up a pole and charged at Mad Baby_. 'what am I doing?' _he thought to himself as he stareted to hit Mad Baby, but it had no effect.

_'Why aren't I running away? Am I trying to save them?'_

He was knocked away by one of its legs and fell about 6 feet away into the water. But he got back up and charged it again. "Damn it!" he jumped up and stuck it in Mad Baby's upper lip, and it stareted to shake him around to get him off.

_'I know nothing of their goals, and I have no idea whether what they said was true'_

"You saved me so many times! How can i just let you guys die like that?" he yelled as he moved the pole around in the wound and made Mad Baby open its mouth, he jumped in.

_'No, even though i can't fathom the reason, and it feels weird,'_

He pushed his way through some thick string like objects, only to find Naruto holding Alice in his arms, both out cold, or didn't hear him come in.

_'I just know I don't want to lose them here!'_

H reached his hand out toward them both,

_'So, I...'_

"Naruto! Alice! I'm going to sign a contract with you both!" Oz yelled out to them. Alice and Naruto opened their eyes, both of them glowing a dark, blood red.

He felt the pressure put out by their power make Mad Baby explode, the energy then formed a Rabbit and a Fox with 3 tails, which was then surrounded by a sphere of power.

Inside, parts of Mad Baby floated around. Naruto, Alice, and Oz appeared. Naruto had his hand over Oz's eyes, it was glowing red. Alice sat down on his stomach, her hand behind his head. "That's wrong, kid." he heard Naruto speak behind him. Alice leaned down more. "its 'Please,-" "sign a contract with me'" he heard Alice staret and Naruto finish. Before he knew it, Alice was kissing him, and Naruto's hand was blinding him with the Red light.

Oz would have made his eyes close if they weren't already. _'My thoughts are frozen. I can't contend it. A power... no two powers that are irresistible, flowing into my body.' _He felt the lip contact end, and the hand removed itself from his eyes. "Be glad you could become our Subordinate, kid." Alice spoke, her eyes hidden from view again. He saw her glow, and could only guess Naruto was as well, then when they both flew into his body, he lost consciousness.

When he opened his eyes again, one was Purple with the diamond like pupil, Alice's eye, and another was Blood Red with a animal like slit, Naruto's eye. He was grinning evilly. He suddenly hugged himself and looked up. "We finally did it, Our very own body!" then he glowed a mixture of purple and red There was a flash of a Rabbit with 3 long fox like tails.

Inside it, Oz's body was surrounded by Gray and White chains, Alice's Scythe, and Naruto's Sword crossed in an 'X' behind him. He stareted to laugh. "with this body, Our limits on our power are released!" He reached back and grabbed both of the weapons, "We can finally get out of Abyss!" he yelled swinging the Scythe at the air. The Rabbit/Fox outside copied the motion and opened a rift in the Abyss, then vanished...

~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~

OK well that was Chapter 2. And I have a little poll for you guys about the relationship between Alice and Naruto

Should I have them confess after they are separated from Oz for a wile, or wait till later in the story? the actual confession will be a side chapter (not shown in Manga/Anime of the show.)

Separated for a wile: -

Later in the Story: -

let me know guys, cuz this has me a little stumped. oh, and the poll ends before they leave. (so maybe the next chapter? or the one after that? dunno, depends on how i write it. my goals are currently trying to get at least 5k words each chapter.)

_Preview_

_Chapter 3_

_The Memory Hunt Begins!_

_A man with white hair that covered his left eye turned to look behind himself at something. A girl that stood next to him, also turned and stareed, then turned to the man "Break?" the man reached out for the girl's arm, and pulled her toward him, the girl gasped and looked out in front of them. A man with black hair just stood their watching, ready for anything. There was a flash of purple lightning and in a purple beam that came from the air, a body appeared. The girl and Black haired boy gasped and watched in amazement at the sight. _

_When he beam vanished, a body was laying there in full view. The white haired man smiled. "well well, this is surprising. He actually managed to get out of the Abyss on his own." the girl gasped again. "impossible... Such a thing..." the black haired man ran toward the body and held it in his arms. "Oi!" _

_The white haired man and the girl came to either side of him. "well, that's alright too?" the girl leaned down to the body's head. "indeed." she said rubbing the side of his face._

_"We've finally received the key related to the Tragedy of Sabrie__."_


	3. Rendezvous

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter. For those that don't know, I'll be using the Anime episodes up to no. 25. Once I hit the end, I'll use the Manga. (cuz I just think its easier to use the Anime.) wow 6623 words.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, Bleach, Naruto, or any Anime/Manga at that, nor the songs that I suggest..**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demonic Talking/Jutsu/Trump Talking"**

'**Demonic Thinking****'**

Chapter 3

The Memory Hunt Begins!

~~~~~~last time~~~~~~~

Oz would have made his eyes close if they weren't already. 'My thoughts are frozen. I can't contend it. A power... no two powers that are irresistible, flowing into my body.' He felt the lip contact end, and the hand removed itself from his eyes. "Be glad you could become our Subordinate, kid." Alice spoke, her eyes hidden from view again. He saw her glow, and could only guess Naruto was as well, then when they both flew into his body, he lost consciousness.

When he opened his eyes again, one was Purple with the diamond like pupil, Alice's eye, and another was Blood Red with a animal like slit, Naruto's eye. He was grinning evilly. He suddenly hugged himself and looked up. "We finally did it, Our very own body!" then he glowed a mixture of purple and red There was a flash of a Rabbit with 3 long fox like tails.

Inside it, Oz's body was surrounded by Gray and White chains, Alice's Scythe, and Naruto's Sword crossed in an 'X' behind him. He started to laugh. "with this body, Our limits on our power are released!" He reached back and grabbed both of the weapons, "We can finally get out of Abyss!" he yelled swinging the Scythe at the air. The Rabbit/Fox outside copied the motion and opened a rift in the Abyss, then vanished...

A man with white hair that covered his left eye turned to look behind himself at something. A girl that stood next to him, also turned and stared, then turned to the man "Break?" the man reached out for the girl's arm, and pulled her toward him, the girl gasped and looked out in front of them. A man with black hair just stood their watching, ready for anything. There was a flash of purple lightning and in a purple beam that came from the air, a body appeared. The girl and Black haired boy gasped and watched in amazement at the sight.

When he beam vanished, a body was laying there in full view. The white haired man smiled. "well well, this is surprising. He actually managed to get out of the Abyss on his own." the girl gasped again. "impossible... Such a thing..." the black haired man ran toward the body and held it in his arms. "Oi!"

The white haired man and the girl came to either side of him. "well, that's alright too?" the girl leaned down to the body's head. "indeed." she said rubbing the side of his face.

"We've finally received the key related to the Tragedy of Sabrie."

**___.::later::._**

A few hours later, Oz felt sunlight on his face. For the first time sense he was thrown into the Abyss and met the two Chain, Naruto and Alice, he felt the warm, gentle rays of light and opened his emerald eyes. When he looked to his right, he found a man, maybe 24, sitting on his bed and reached out to him with his right hand. Grabbing the fabric of the man's shirt, he called out softly. "Gil..."

When the man turned, he looked like he could have been an older brother of Gil. Hell they had the same face, hair, and eyes. The only difference was the height between them. The man stared at him a little longer, before grabbing a black trench coat that was laying over Oz and walking away. Oz sat up, or tried to, he reached out to his head when he felt a slight headache and spoke to himself. "What did I..."

"yo, Oz-sama!" Oz snapped his head in the direction it came from only to find the Black haired man, A silver haired... clown, and Sharon-Chan sitting next to him. "Ohayo!" the clown said happily. Sharon smiled with her eyes closed to him. "Welcome back, Oz-sama."

Oz thought back to his time in Abyss, when Mad Baby had made him think Sharon was there and gasped. He jumped out of bed and glared "I won't be fooled again!" He ran to a the door when he heard them gasp at his actions. Then he heard a laugh.

The clown spoke up. "Looks like you think your still in Abyss." Oz turned to the man to hear him continue. "Don't worry. You're already back in the original world." Oz turned around and stared at him and Sharon. "Back in... the original world..." he mumbled to himself, then gasped. "Gil? Ada? Oscar-Oji-san?" when he looked around for them in the small room, he found no one but the 4 of them. He turned back to them. "Everyone... what happened to everyone-"

"Don't worry about it. Everyone's safe." The clown man cut him off with a smile. Oz didn't bereave it for a second. "Safe... Really? Gil, Gil's fine too, right?" He asked, the last time he saw his best friend was when he had nearly cut him in two at the mansion.

"You're pretty skeptical. I wouldn't lie, would I?" The clown said again, turning to the man with black hair. "Hai."

**___.::20 minutes later::._**

Oz walked out of a closet and into the dining room of the house, now wearing shorts with square like lines on them, a white shirt with a large collar under a black vest and a red tie. He looked up as the silver haired clown complemented the clothing on him. "It really suits you."

"Thanks..."

The man smiled more, "compared to the suit you wore at the ceremony, this attire fits in with people's impression of you much better." the man leaned forward. "You look powerless." Oz grew angry and began to twitch at the man. Silently saying to himself that he'd kill him when they were in a dark ally. Then the man stepped back, as if just remembering something.

"ah, that's right, I never introduced myself. I'm a servant of the Reinsworth family, Xarxes Break." he turned to the man in black. "He's Raven." Then he turned to a weird puppet on his shoulder and introduced it as Emily. Oz sweat dropped when it actually moved and said "Pleased to meet you, Geki" the man, Break (though he still thought of calling him a Clown for some reason... the hell was that girlish giggle in the back of his head?), pulled out a chair and offered him a seat, "You must be hungry." Oz nodded and sat down. Turning to Sharon as she spoke.

"This is one of the bungalows of the Reinsworth family." She said, Break sat down on the table's edge and spoke next. "After we discovered you returned from the Abyss, we brought you here."

Oz moved the piece of cake away from his mouth and gained a distant look in his eyes. "Abyss...So it's not just a legend. The Abyss really exists." He said more to them than to himself. Raven made a sort of grunt in the back of his throat "What exactly is the Abyss? Why did I have to be banished there?" He asked. He turned to Break when he answered, bringing a hand to his chin. "How should I put it? Want to know? You want to know, right?" he asked, as if asking the same thing twice. Oz just nodded at him, his eyes slightly smaller.

"Then, could you let us ask something first? What happened in the Abyss wale you were there?" Break asked, Oz thought back. "I... In Abyss, I...got attacked by creatures called Chains. And, with that girl and boy... "

Break smiled. "Ah, in other words you borrowed the powers of B-Rabbit and B-Kitsune and left Abyss?" Emily turned to Break's head. "Amazing! We never got to steal the limelight! Damn!" Break laughed at the creature. "Looks like it, Emily." Oz turned to Sharon when she spoke. "so, where is the Black Rabbit and Bloody Fox now?"

Oz sighed and looked down. "I don't know... but." He reached behind himself and into his pocket. Then pulled out the pocketwatch, and set it on the table. When he opened it, its song started to play. "She... They... said they had been attracted to this pocketwatch's tune, and ended up finding me. Then they said they wanted to sign a contract with me to get out of Abyss." he closed the watch and looked back to Sharon. Said girl picked up her cup wall talking. "Anyway, it's great that you're fine, Oz-sama."

Break decided to add in his two cent. "Hai. But in this case, we have no choice but to arrest you." Oz blinked and dropped the piece of cake he was about to eat and for some reason, tried to suppress a growl in the back of his throat.. the hell did that come from? Instead, he trusted his voice. "Arrest...?"

Break walked over to him, still waring that smile. "Oz-kun. Do you know of the group called Pandora?"

Oz turned his head away thinking. "Pandora? I've heard of it... It seems to be the country's national security division." He said turning back to Break. The clown nodded, reaching over with a fork and stabbing it into Oz's cake. Oz jumped and glared. "But in reality, it is dedicated to research on the Abyss, and solving cases related to it." Break finished by putting the whole cake into his mouth. He leaned toward Oz, faces a few inches apart. "You passed through the tunnel connecting this world to Abyss, on your way down." then he smiled.

He backed away to sit normally to begin to explain. "On the other hand, Chains in Abyss can also come through that tunnel to this world. But if they stay here, their existence will become very unsettled So, they must find humans who can settle them down. That's right, they're the contractors. After that, the people who get hooked by their bait are called thus: The Illegal Contractors." When Oz seen Break go back to his plate for more of his cake, Oz grabbed it and moved it, surprisingly fast, and caused Break's fork to hit the table with a clang. "Illegal?"

"Hai." Break said simply, Still smiling. Oh how Oz wanted to wipe that smile of his face. "The interaction of normal people with Abyss... and the contracts with Chains are all explicitly banned. After all, it is extremely dangerous." Oz yelled out when Break suddenly put the fork in his tea and moved it around, before taking it out again. "And you're now officially an Illegal Contractor."

Oz turned to Sharon, hoping to hear this was a lie from her. "Sharon-Chan... who on earth." He was cut off when Break spoke. "The three of us are people from Pandora." He showed Oz a golden... thing. He couldn't really explain what it was. "P-Pandora?"

Break ignored him and stood. "Now then, looks like you've eaten your fill. Let's take him back to the headquarter under custody." Break crossed his arms. "C-Custody?" Oz shuddered again. He felt revealed when Sharon spoke up. "Please wait a minute Break! In order to escape from Abyss, Oz-sama had no choice but to..." Oz blinked when he heard two voices call his name in his head. He brought his hand to his face and began to shake, he felt like he was being knocked out. When he heard the voices around him distance themselves, and his vision change, he reached out for one of the knives and hid it in his sleeve.

As they walked down the stairs, Break explained to him. "We don't want to cause any trouble either. We hope you can be nice and quiet in the coach along the way." Oz kept his hands together, keeping the knife in place. He heard Sharon speak up behind him to break. "isn't this a little too-" "We don't know what will happen. We have to be careful." Oz suddenly blacked out, but felt himself pull out the knife.

Oz's body turned, grabbed Sharon, and jumped down to the bottom of the stairs, pointing the knife at her throat The other two men gasped at him. "Sharon!" Raven called out.

Sharon kept her eyes on the knife. "Oz... sama..." Oz didn't listen. "Don't move from that spot." he spoke to Break. Said man raised his arms, still smiling. "Are you resisting arrest by force, Oz-kun?" Oz lifted his head, his eyes now visible. One was purple wall the other was blood red. Break smiled wider (if possible) "no... B-Rabbit... B-Kitsune..." The pupils of the eyes formed into a Rabbit and Fox, before changing back.

(Music: go to Youtube and type " Pandora Hearts Vocal Track 1 "A Capella" version then ignore the voices. (can't find it without any voices, sorry))

Break lifted his shoulders slightly. "It's an honor to be able to meet you both! In order to lure you guys out, we had no choice but to put on an act." Oz's body's eyes widened. "Nani?"

Raven turned to Break and glared. "you took it to far!" Break ignored him. "We Pandora have made you go through some pretty harsh times after all." Break walked forward so there was only a few feet separating them. "We've always wanted to have a good talk with both of you." then he brought his hand to his chin again. "What do you two, who have gotten the contractor of your dreams, plan to do in this world? Please fill us in."

The body smiled and said in Oz's voice. "We don't need to tell you. Get out of our way!" he said holding the knife closer to Sharon's neck. Break leaned forward. "That won't do... I couldn't possibly turn a blind eye to a Chain as dangerous as you guys." Oz's Body held the knife even closer to Sharon "Don't you care what happens to this lady?" Sharon spoke up in a clam voice. "Break, Please don't care about me."

Break leaned back again. "No way, how could i do that?" his voice seemed go grow louder until he swung his cane and knocked the knife out of Oz's Body's hands. Break trusted his blade at the head of the body, Oz's purple eye flashed red, before it leaned back, letting Sharon go, who ran to Break, and fell backward. Its eye returning to the purple state as before. Naruto had temporarily taken full control in order to dodge the attack.

(music: Pandora Hearts expanded )

As Oz hit the ground and gowned. The pocketwatch fell from his pocket and clattered on the ground. When Oz turned back to Break, he was slamming his cane on the ground. In front of them, and under Oz's Body, a seal appeared and restricted his movements. It seemed to be pushing down on him too. Break laughed and sighed. "It certainly pays to be prepared. Thank God I'd placed some restriction spells in advance." He suddenly grabbed his cane in a sword stance and jumped forward, thrusting it into Oz's chest. Said boy's eyes widened as they changed to green and Naruto and Alice were forced out of his body and in different directions, Naruto to the left, and Alice to the right, they both glared at Break.

Oz lifted his head, his hand over the spot he was hit at, and looked back to them. "Alice! Naruto!" Break put his cane over his shoulder, amusement finding a home in his eyes. "Alice? Naruto? Is that your other names? That's cute. Such a cute lady, and hansom man." They both glared harder.

Oz turned back to Break and glared at him. Break ignored it all "But, that's weird, "B-Rabbit is a huge black rabbit, B-Kitsune is a multi tailed red fox with bleeding eyes" is what the records had said. "Yet these forms..." The pressure the seal put out crashed down on them slightly harder. "I see! It's only because your powers have been sealed, that you're both in these forms, right?"

Naruto growled out at him under the pressure. "What... did you say?" Oz turned back to them both. "what is this?" Break explained to them all. "Their powers are, indeed, way to massive. Even more so sense they are together, if left unchecked, as a contractor, it would slowly eat into your body... and eventually kill you." Oz gasped at the new information. "So, we'll need that person over there to slightly limit these powers." he said nodding toward Rave, who held Sharon in his arms.

Break walked over to Alice and lifted her head slightly with his cane under her chin. "Oz-kun, as someone who made a Contract with you, they have a rather unique body. Compared to almost every other chain that moves in its original form, they have a strikingly distinct personality and can appear in human guise." Alice glared harder at him. "Don't get... in our way!"

Break finally showed a different emotion, by acting mildly surprised at her. "I...we... Came to this world to find our memories, which were scattered all over this world." Alice replied, indicating her and Naruto's lost memories. Oz gasped, and Break smiled again. "oh? Memories, huh?" it was Naruto that spoke next from across the room at Break. "That's right. We have no memories... sense a long time ago, the only memory i had from before awakening in Abyss... was my name, another name, and How to fight.. But, for some reason I realized something else. Our shattered memories, Alice's and mine, had fallen into this world." Naruto explained. Alice cut him off. "so we escaped from Abyss..." He saw her reach behind her for the knife and held it in a death grip. "to find those memories of ours." When she got up to attack Break, he simply knocked the knife out of her hands with a swing of his cane. "Alice/Alice-Chan!" Oz and Naruto called out at the same time. Break turned to Naruto and smiled, then turned back to Alice. "'Alice-Chan'? Oh how cute, I didn't know Chain could feel love." Naruto growled at him as Oz and Alice turned to him.

(end music)

"But. As you are now, you are no mach for me!" Break yelled at Alice and started to relentlessly attack her with the cane. Naruto saw Oz struggle in getting up and 'tck'ed. _'____Damn!__' _He felt a warm feeling in his stomach and let it spread over him. Without the others seeing, he vanished from sight.

When Break said something about researchers taking Alice, he brought down his cane once again, only to find he couldn't move it. When he looked ahead of him, he found Oz kneeling there, but there was no cane in his hands. In fact, the cane was still behind Break. He turned his head back only to meet the eyes of a angry fox, literally crushing the cane's end in his hands. From Naruto's throat, he let out a low growl

Alice just stared at them. "Naruto... Oz..." They ignored her and continued to glare at Break. "I won't let you-" Oz began. "Hurt Alice-Chan anymore!" Naruto finished. Break blinked but was shut up when Oz spoke. "or else, I won't cooperate with you at all." he said with a smirk.

Break let out a high grunt. "Cooperate? what do you mean by that?" Oz lowered his head slightly. "Sharon-Chan just said it, didn't she? 'Our goal is to have him...'" He grinned more. "Although i don't understand it, you guys need me, right?"

Naruto from behind Break spoke up. "Besides, that puppet said it too. That's right. You had not merely discovered Oz as having returned form the Abyss... Rather, you had been planning to rescue him yourself, right?" Raven and Sharon gasped at having been found out. Right off the bat the Chain had figured it out.

Oz spoke next. "But the ones who rescued me is Naruto and Alice! If you insist on harming my benefactors, then you are... our enemy!" He yelled at them all. His eyes shown determination. His mind was made up. Break smiled. "Enemy... enemy, huh?" then threw his head back and laughed. He somehow got his cane back from being crushed and spoke happily. "That is a spot of bother!" they all sweat dropped when Break pursed his lips and still somehow spoke wall putting a finger on his Doll. "Seriously, it's all because Emily was bullying Alice. It really got him riled up.**" **Emily turned to him and said. "Eh? Was it my fault?"

Sharon behind them grew annoyed. "Break, stop it." Naruto sweat dropped and watched him walk past the himself. _'____…. he?__' _then walked back over to the other two and helped them up when the seal suddenly vanished below them. "So with that, what just happened is all in the past. Let's have some tea. I'll tell you our goal." Break said turning back to them, then turning forward as they all stood and stared. Break spoke up again. "Your brains aren't as childish as your guy's appearances suggests." this earned the Clown a sigh from Oz, a confused Alice, and a twitching Naruto, who looked about ready to tare the crazy man to pieces.

Unheard to the three, as Beak walked past Raven, he spoke to him as well, wall putting his hand on the man's shoulder. "It's just like you said in your report." Suddenly, a dark feeling washed over the room and they all looked back to the Pocketwatch on the ground. "This is..." Alice started only for Naruto to finish, somehow making his sword form in his hands. "A Chain." As the pocketwatch started to glow, Naruto glared back at Raven. "OI, BIRD BOY, release my damn limiter so I can kill it!" Raven glared at him but moved over to Oz.

Naruto turned back to the path as cracks formed, and he heard Oz ask why it was coming from the pocketwatch. What came out was a huge mole like creature with big red eyes that, when shut, looked like they were stitched together.

"There's nobody here that would like to sign a contract with you." They all heard Break say to the mole creature. When it suddenly closed its eyes and jumped toward them, intent on hitting them. Naruto appeared in front of it and held it back with his sword. "Bird head now!" He yelled back to Raven. Raven turned to Break who nodded. "Release his powers."

Break turned to the boy struggling to hold back the chain. "I'd like to see his power for myself." Naruto turned back to see what was going on. "What is the extent to your power, B-Kitsune." said fox Chain smiled. "you want to test me?" Raven growled again but took off his glove and roughly grabbed Oz's head. "Don't blame me if things turn bad!" When he let go, there was a huge Seal in front of Oz. Naruto grinned and pushed the Chain away from him, letting it hit the wall.

He jumped back as the seal floated over to him and flew into his body, vanished. Red energy bubbled up from under him and covered him in a sphere. Raven sighed. "the suppressed power is slowly recovering."

(Music: "bloody rabbit:)

Naruto's eyes opened through the clear dome, and started to cry tears of blood. It evaporated as it hit the ground and covered the sphere in darkness, before the shadow on the ground bent over, grew fur, and three tails behind itself. The mole that had moved to the door to try and get out by bashing its head into it, suddenly found itself wrapped up in white chains and opened its eyes only to find B-Kitsune's form standing there, Sword in his right had as chains were behind it, coming out and latching onto the mole.

"**Your an eyesore!**" it yelled as it continuously struck the mole with its sword, laughing slightly. When it finally burst into nothing, B-Kitsune seemed to grin at its work.

(end music)

Behind them all, Break smiled. "they could be a potent force to have in battle." B-Kitsune's form changed back to Naruto to fell to his hands and knees panting. When Break turned to look at Oz and Alice. Oz was gaping at the fighting power, and Alice had some look in her eyes. Amazement? Break smiled. _'____no. I was wrong, Chain CAN feel love.__' _then he turned back to Naruto who was still panting.

"The tunnel closed." Raven said as he watched the watch stop glowing. When Naruto, Alice, and Oz ran for it, they all grabbed it at the same time, it started to glow again and made everyone in the room gasp.

_**.::Alice's Memory::.**_

Oz and everyone found themselves in a room full of dolls, then a girl that looked like Alice in a white dress.

Oz made a face and held his head. "What is... this?" They watched the memory and the voices that came from it. "As i thought, you really came." "I'll never forgive you." "Never... ever!"

Oz gasped. "this is just like that dream..."

"you..." everything turned white for them as they saw one door behind Oz. "you finally came..." a voice said, behind Oz. Said Blond haired boy turned to the door only to see a man walk out from behind it smiling at him. "I've been waiting for you.." he said, he seemed to look at Oz. "you found one of Alice's, and Naruto's, memory fragments."

Oz just stared, then spoke in a soft tone. "you're..." the man smiled. "because they left this world, they're memories took on a life of their own." the man pointed at Oz "Listen. You have to gather all of the remaining fragments as quickly as possible. The answer you've been searching for will be there." Oz spoke again under his breath. "The answer I've been searching for..." the man vanished into the shadows as the memory vanished as well.

It was replaced by something else...

_**.::Naruto's Memory::.**_

Oz found himself staring at a young Naruto as he ran through the streets. A 6 year old boy with sun-kissed Blond hair covered in blood ran through a street from a mob of angry villagers, barring Pitch forks, Kunai, Torches, and anything that could harm the boy. _"____Today is October 10____th"_ a voice said to Oz as information flooded his brain. The day of the festival and the anniversary of the Kyuubi's 'death'. The true story of the Kyuubi no Kitsune is that of sacrifice and sadness.

6 years ago the great Bijuu Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha. Its tails smashing through trees and buildings as it stormed on a rampage of blood lust. Why did it attack? No body knows. All they knew was that they had to defend their Village with their lives. And that they did. Thousands of people died in the attack. Women, Children, Husbands, Wives. No body was spared from the great demon king's wrath. That was until the greatest Hokage that ever was stepped up, Namikaze, Minato, the Yandaime Hokage. Using the Shiki Fuujin, he sealed the Kyuubi into his new born son, Uzumaki, Naruto. As his dieing wish, he asked the Villagers of Konoha to treat Naruto with respect as a Hero, but instead his request was ignored and the Villagers came to hate Naruto, seeing him as the Kyuubi still. 56 Assassinations were attempted to take his life. And over his 6 years of life, he had tried to commit suicide 3 times. The 3rd time he almost succeeded if he wasn't found by Hatake, Kakashi in an ally minutes before his death.

But now Oz found said boy running for his life. As fast as his little legs would carry him. He ran into an ally, only to find a brick wall blocking his way to safety. There was a whistling sound of a Kunai being thrown at him and catching his right shoulder. The boy screamed in pain as he clutched the heavily bleeding appendage with his left hand and applied pressure, trying to stop or slow the bleeding. But he felt the sensation of it being rapidly healed and turned to find the mob of Villagers had caught up with him, now a few ANBU were in the mob, evil grins behind their masks.

Naruto stared in horror and backed up to the wall as one of the ANBU pulled their swords from their backs and walked slowly toward Naruto. Naruto screamed as the ANBU plunged the sword through his other shoulder, pinning him to a wall. The Anbu took out a Kunai, throwing it through the Blond's left shoulder to pin his upper body to the wall. The ANBU did quick seals, to fast to see for even an experienced Jounin and brought a wire that was attached to the Kunai to his teeth, forming the 'Tiger' Seal below it. "**Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu" **The ANBU moved his mask up so only his mouth was visible and shot out a white flame through the wire to Naruto. Said boy stared wide eyed as it roared toward him.

He screamed as it hit him. The Flames burning his right shoulder and arm to black crisps. Then slowly began to spread to the rest of his body. But before he passed out from the pain and shock of being burned alive. He saw another ANBU jump down from the roof of a building and instantly kill the mob with a ball of Lightning in his hands. Then everything went black for Naruto.

**__****.::Naruto's Mind::.**

Oz and Young Naruto opened their eyes again to find themselves, not burning, but completely normal in a sewer like tunnel. As they looked down the path, they found a crimson glow coming from one of the many doors. Glowing on and off. Young Naruto felt something in the back of his mind pull him, and so he fallowed it, Oz fallowed to.

When they walked through the door, they found themselves in front of a huge cage, the meddle bars stretching up high and the only thing that held it back from opening was a paper with the Kanji for 'Seal' on it. Young Naruto slowly walked up to the bars, but what happened next almost literally scared him out of his mind.

A huge red paw, with 4 foot long claws crashed into the bars of the cage. Naruto jumped back and scrambled away as fast as he could to the wall at the other end of the large room. He heard a large, hearty laugh come from behind the bars and tried to sink back more, but to no avail. His eyes widened more (if possible) when a pair of huge Crimson eyes opened and stared at him. They curved upward in a upside down 'U' shape and chuckling was heard once again.

**"****Hahahaha! Boy you truly are entertaining! Hehehe...********" **The huge monster laughed as it stepped into the light to show a huge, Red fox with 9 Tails behind it, moving around gently.

"W-who are y-you!" Naruto fearfully asked as he stared at the monster. The only thing stopping it from eating him was a thin paper that didn't look stronger than wet tissue paper! Anyone would be out of their mind with fear!

**"********Boy are you really that ****dense"**

The Giant fox sweat dropped.** '****__****...wow... my jailer is a Baka... better than nothing I guess... then again I could have a freaky pedophile like Orochimaru...****' **Oz heard the demon think. The Great demon stared at the 6 year old.

Naruto seemed to grow angry and yelled at the monster. "Oi! Answer my question Fox-teme!" he yelled at it with big, angry round eyes. The fox snorted and fell on its side laughing harder.

**"********HAHAHAHa... hehe... HAHA... hehehe ohhhh man... that's priceless Boy.****" **It suddenly stood up and stomped one of its huge, car sized paws on the ground, causing the whole room to shake. "I am the demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune, and you, Kit, are my jailer." he spoke seriously for the first time sense they met.

Naruto tensed and gasped. "B-but your suppose to be dead."

Oz covered his eyes as a blinding light washed over him and he was knocked out...

******_End Memory_**

When Oz woke up again, he found Naruto holding Alice in his arms as she cried into his chest softly. He over heard her talking to him. "I don't understand, Naruto... My chest feels hot, and the tears won't stop." Oz looked down at his hand to find the pocketwatch clutched in it. He over heard Alice again. "Have my memories been calling for me?" she gripped Naruto's shirt tighter. "all this time, inside that... I finally got one of the pieces."

Sharon just looked at the sight. "Break, what we just saw was..." Break nodded as he knelt down next to her. "Yeah. it might just be... that they are one of the keys we've been looking for."

******_.::Later::._**

We find Alice sitting on a bench glaring at them all. "So, what do you plan to do with us?" she asked slamming her foot on the table in front of her. Off to the side, Oz was clutching a pillow wall Naruto snickered next to him. "Before... that previous Alice was just an illusion!" Naruto put a hand on his shoulder. "yup. She does it all the time in Abyss. She would cry her eyes out on my shoulder, then be back to beating the hell out of me a minute later..." he said with a sweat drop.

"As we are now, we're no match for you guys. That might be so, but if our powers continue to get released, Oz's body wont be able to take it." Naruto somehow was able to move her aside and was sitting next to her, his right knee pushed up to his chest wall his other one rested on the ground. "You could say, that we're completely in your hands. So, what do you want with us? Spit it out!"

Break smiled. "Is that so? I'm sorry about this! then I'll be straight with you." Break slammed his cane on the ground, it has somehow been fixed at the bottom, and held the golden object he had shown Oz before in his hands. "Please become my subordinates and work for Pandora." Oz and Alice sweat dropped at him. "Eh?" Naruto simply listened to what he had to say.

Break continued. "Right now, we're charged with investigating some Baskerville Residents." Oz tilted his head to the side. "Baskerville?"

Break nodded. "Hai. Their the people that threw you into Abyss." Break crossed the room and leaned over to Oz. "The reason we wanted to save you from Abyss, Oz-kun," he brought his hand to his chin again. "is to try and learn what you mean to the Baskerville. If they ever appear again, it might be safer to be with us." Oz didn't answer and Break smiled wider. "Ah, you want to return home?"

Naruto and Alice turned to look at the boy. "But once you go back, the people who are important to you might get implicated." Oz just jumped back slightly with his mouth open. Behind Break, Raven called his name.

Oz looked down. "Because of my sin... " Break had turned around, his back to them all."Fortunately, you already "died" that day. In other words..." Break turned his head back. Oz filled it in. "If I don't tell anyone about my return, everyone will be safe."

"And so, Alice, Naruto." Said Chain turned to Break as he spoke. "Although I'm not too sure, the tunnel just before, was opened because of your memory fragment, right? If your memories happen to reside where the tunnels meet, I'm sure our Pandora intelligence network will be of use to you. I'm also personally very interested in your memories."

Alice nodded. "Tell me, why are you guys investigating Baskerville?"

It was Sharon that spoke. "Both of us want to get the same thing. For now, that's all i can tell you." She said with a gentle smile. Break held his hands up, a freaky smile on his face. "Isn't it wonderful? We're using each other..." Alice, Naruto, and Oz twitched and sweat dropped at his statement. "Ah, no... We're in a mutually beneficial relationship! Oh my, its already daybreak..."

Oz, Naruto, and Alice turned around to look, then jumped up and opened the glass windows to the balcony, Naruto fallowed behind them and stood on Alice's right, leaning over the rail.

Oz smiled. "warm sunlight... I wounder why? Somehow, it's so... nostalgic." (am I the only one, or do they use 'Nostalgic' a lot in the Anime?) Naruto smiled. " Back there, in Abyss, there wasn't a single trace of sunlight." Naruto watched as Raven put his hat on Oz's head and walked away. When Alice spoke, both Naruto and Oz turned to her.

"I... want to get my memories back quickly. If that could happen, joining those guys might not be a bad idea." Naruto stared at her purple eyes for a second, watching how the light made them shine, then threw his arm over her shoulders. "Me too..." Oz was next to speak, "I see... Then I, also...will help you guys find your memories. Although I don't understand a lot of things right now, if what I'm searching for is there, I want to understand it. Those guys... what was my sin that the Baskerville claimed i committed?"

Back in the house, Break sighed. "Looks like they're pretty agreeable." Sharon nodded, wall Raven put his hand over his face, then looked back out to them.

3 Chapter's down, who knows how many to go! XD now the poll is still up, and I have yet to get any votes.

Should I have them confess after they are separated from Oz for a wile, or wait till later in the story?

Separated for a wile: 0

Later in the Story: 0

If I get non by the time chapter 4 is up, I guess I'll flip a coin. Remember, the actual confession will be a side chapter, and won't really effect the plot of the story.

Preview

Chapter 4

The First mission!

_"__Having said that, here is your first job which will be commemorated hereafter." Break said handing Oz a piece of paper. "It's a mission perfectly suited for children." Oz opened the paper and read what was on it. Naruto tried to look over his shoulder. "These are a series of murders that have been occurring in the town of Nozembria." Break continued after hearing Oz gasp. "According to the investigations done by Pandora, it seems that an Illegal Contractee is involved."_


	4. Clockwise Doom

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter. For those that don't know, I'll be using the Anime episodes up to no. 25. Once I hit the end, I'll use the Manga. (cuz I just think its easier to use the Anime.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, Bleach, Naruto, or any Anime/Manga at that, nor the songs that I suggest.**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demonic Talking/Jutsu/Trump Talking"**

'**Demonic Thinking****'**

Chapter 4

The First mission!

~~~~~~~~~~Last time~~~~~~~~~~~

"I... want to get my memories back quickly. If that could happen, joining those guys might not be a bad idea." Naruto stared at her purple eyes for a second, watching how the light made them shine, then threw his arm over her shoulders. "Me too..." Oz was next to speak, "I see... Then I, also...will help you guys find your memories. Although I don't understand a lot of things right now, if what I'm searching for is there, I want to understand it. Those guys... what was my sin that the Baskerville claimed i committed?"

Back in the house, Break sighed. "Looks like they're pretty agreeable." Sharon nodded, wall Raven put his hand over his face, then looked back out to them.

"Having said that, here is your first job which will be commemorated hereafter." Break said handing Oz a piece of paper. "It's a mission perfectly suited for children." Oz opened the paper and read what was on it. Naruto tried to look over his shoulder. "These are a series of murders that have been occurring in the town of Nozembria." Break continued after hearing Oz gasp. "According to the investigations done by Pandora, it seems that an Illegal Contractee is involved. Sorry, but-" Break suddenly started to wave his arms around and told them to 'zoom zoom, there and, chop chop, seize the criminal...'

Needless to say, Naruto was the one that actually joined him, trying to act like he didn't have to go, only to get a boot in the face from Alice. Then, Break suddenly offered something called Amekan as a parting gift. "Who wants it!" he asked jumping in the air and seeming to float. Naruto suddenly jumped up and toward him with his hands out. "Gimme! I'll go! I'll go!"

Naruto and Break froze, along with Oz, when Alice pounded her hand on a table. "Don't fool around with me! Why do we need to do these sort of things?"

Oz just stared. "Alice-"

"Have you forgotten already!" She yelled at him. "My goal is to find the pieces of my memories." Break threw the Amekan into the air at Naruto who caught it and held it next to his chest, watching the show that – looked – was about to happen. "I understand." the clown said walking toward her. "so that's why-"

"Don't come near me, you clown!" Alice yelled at him, Oz looked scared at the sudden out burst, and Naruto was rolling on the ground laughing. Break turned to Oz and sighed with tears on his eyes. "Oz-kun, she hates me, doesn't she?" Oz winked at him and was about to reply, when Naruto suddenly appeared next to Break. "That was just her hiding her embarrassment. Don't let it bother you." They all froze when Alice spoke to them. "Hay, Oz, Naruto, why are you guys sympathizing with them?"

Naruto, being to frightened to say anything, let Oz speak. "That's because, just perhaps, some of your memories might be there."Alice questioned him with a 'nani', but he took out the pocketwatch to show her. "The memory fragment was in my watch connected the Way to the Abyss. Because of that, a Chain was able to get out of the Abyss. So if you look at it the other way, the place were Chains appear may have some of your memories, right? Doesn't that make sense?" Alice's face turned red with annoyance at being out smarted, and it didn't help when Naruto suddenly appeared next to her quietly, and she hadn't noticed him until just now, and kicked him off the bench they were on out of surprise.

Alice, Oz, and Naruto, who was still on the ground, turned at the sound of clapping. "My, my, despite how he looks, Oz-kun is quite astute, isn't he?" Break complemented/questioned. The freaky puppet on his shoulder spoke up for once. "Unlike some stupid rabbits out there, huh?" Break just hugged the thing to his cheek. "Now, now, you shouldn't say things that are true, Emily!"

After Naruto and Oz had tried to stop Alice from trying to murder the small puppet, she had calmed down and they were now standing in between said female-Chain and clown/puppet duo. Alice just huffed with her hands on her hips and her eye's closed. "Well, whatever. I have a big heart. so I'll come along on this mission." Naruto appeared next to her, his head on her shoulder. "I don't think you'd have a say in that matter." when the girl blushed lightly, still with her eyes closed, and punched him away. She stepped up to the table wall the others watched, Naruto now sporting a huge bump on his head.

She pointed at the three (Break, Oz, and Naruto) and yelled: "You better not drag my feet, you bunch of fools!"

"Well said. despite the fact that you can't even fight by yourself." Alice turned to Raven, swinging her arms at her sides wall yelling at him to shut up. The sight made everyone think that the girl was trying to take off and fly away. Raven glared and yelled back. "You shut up." Naruto just laughed wall Oz smiled at the sight. The distant "If I really get serious..." by Alice was cut off as Naruto walked over to them and tried to calm them down, only for Alice to try and jump on his head to get at Raven. Naruto lost balance with the extra weight, though it wasn't much just enough to over balance him, and fell to the ground. Alice ended up sitting on his chest but she just ignored him and yelled at Raven. Naruto waved a tiny white flag from his spot under the girl, trying to get help but to no avail.

Oz turned from the funny sight to Break as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "They're adjusting quite well, aren't they?" Break lost the happy look in his eyes. " However..." Break leaned down to Oz's ear, whispering the next part. "It would be best not to trust them to much. They are, by no means, your alleys, and besides, we don't even know what they are. Perhaps they're still hiding something."

"Yeah, that's right. I was often told when I was small: people who are always hiding things... " he left the comment hanging in the air, but it was obvious that the next words were "shouldn't be trusted easily." but then he rounded on Break. "You guys make a good example too. You guys are hiding even more things from me than Naruto or Alice are." Break wiped off the smile on his face to replace it with his ever present smile. "Right. That will be fine." Oz singled his agreement with a small grunt, smiling at the same time.

**_.::Next Morning::._**

The next morning brought a slightly thick fog to the forest. Though as the sun rose, it began to clear up enough to set out in a coach with Raven, Oz, Naruto, and Alice in it to the destination of their mission.

When Oz came back in from yelling to Sharon and Break behind them at the gates that he was leaving, the land began to clear of fog, until it was clear again.

Inside, Alice had the pocketwatch in her hand, looking at its appearance and carvings. Oz had given it to her in the hopes of her remembering something, but to no avail. When she handed it back, Naruto sighed, and set his head on her lap again, making the girl blush hard and glare, when Raven reached up to move his hat around to make it set better on his head, he found nothing there. He turned to Oz who pointed over to Alice, who pointed down at Naruto. Said Chain had stolen Raven's hat and had it over his face as he seemed to sleep. Raven glared long and hard at the boy, deciding on weather he should just let the boy have it for now, or pound him to a bloody pulp and take it back. He decided on the first sense the boy let out a small snore. When he looked back at Alice, he tried oh so hard not to burst out laughing at the huge blush on the girls face. It was enough to make a tomato rot in shame.

He looked to Oz to see the boy trying just as hard, but in the end, failed and started to laugh his ass off at the sight. Alice was unable to move due to the weight on her lap and just glared at him, only for the boy to laugh harder.

Through it all, Naruto slept. But the thought of him really sleeping crossed the mind of Alice once or twice. Ohh she would have her revenge. She didn't know how or where she would, but she'd get it. When they had finally arrived, it was almost night fall and Naruto had slept almost the whole day. When he was woken up from the coach, he got kicked in the face, and multiple kicks everywhere else by a very, very red Alice.

Now currently, they were walking down a street and Oz was yawning, saying something about how long it took by carriage to get here. Naruto drowned him out when he smelt all the food cooking, but kept himself composed. When Alice had stopped to look at something, luckily Naruto was walking behind her, and stopped next to her. "Uh, Alice-Chan?" said girl just walked over to a stand selling all types of meat. Naruto just sighed with a fox like smile and watched the girl drool over them.

When Raven had found Naruto and Alice, he had been forced to buy meat for Alice, lest the Bloodstained Black Rabbit wasn't going to walk another inch. So in the end, he had bought almost the whole stand if he had a few dollars more.

When Naruto and Raven had found Oz, Alice was back at a crate looking at more meat, honestly where how the hell did that girl eat that much, and not gain an ounce? Naruto wondered. But, anyway, when they found Oz, he was trying to pick up a girl selling flowers on a street. He even said a corny pick up line.

He turned when Raven asked "What host club did you get that line from?" When Oz turned, he called out. "Ah, Papa!" Raven twitched at the comment, and Naruto was laughing at them. "Who the hell is your Papa, huh?" When Oz asked where Alice was, Naruto pointed back at the girl with his thumb, she was eating more meat.

Oz turned to the girl and said something about finding someone, then said goodbye and left with Naruto and Raven back to the Chain, currently being yelled at by the stand owner.

**_.::Later – Restaurant::._**

"Seriously, what a waste of time."

"What are you saying? we didn't get lost or anything."

"Don't drag me into this one Alice-Chan."

"What was that?"

"N-nothing!"

"You punk, Stop getting distracted and looking around wall you walk! You're shameless!"

"I can't help it! There were all kinds of things that I've never seen before!"

The group of four were currently seated in a restaurant, Oz and Naruto being the more quiet of the four. Raven and Alice were currently going at each others necks about what had happened when Naruto and Alice had stopped. Though Naruto was left out of it sense he explained that he was only there because it wasn't a gentleman's job to leave a lady in the middle of a street alone.

'_Bullshit._' Thought Raven as he glanced at the silently eating boy. He had ordered something called 'Ramen' and had so far eaten 10 bowls of the stuff. Damn kid could eat twice as much as the Stupid Rabbit could! He was already planning a funeral before the trip for his wallet, thinking Alice would suck him dry. Now he was about to prepare one for himself too!

Oz just sighed. '_Raven is unexpectedly short tempered. And it's almost at Alice's level. Well it's amusing, so I guess it's ok..._' Oz watched as Alice called Raven a Seaweed Head and watched Naruto almost choke on his 15th Ramen bowl, trying to hold back laughter.

'_Black hair and Golden Irises... It's the same as Gil... Gil... I wonder what happened to him?_' He was shaken from his thoughts as Naruto told him they were leaving. And of course, Alice and Raven were still arguing. Naruto winked at Oz, as if to say '_watch how you can stop Alice from arguing and making a Sean._' and then almost died of laughter when Naruto suddenly wrapped his arms around Alice's shoulders and asked "Ne, Alice-Chan, Don't argue with Seaweed Head." Needless to say, it worked... If you can call the blond haired Chain getting kicked into the dirt by a blushing Alice AND angry Raven working...

**_.::Later that night – Hotel Room::._**

Later, we can find Oz, Raven, Naruto, and Alice in a hotel room. Naruto was laying on one of the three beds, facing Oz and Alice as he and Raven watched them argue. They actually had made bets on who would win this one.

"Oz, what are you laying around for!" Alice yelled at the boy as he lazed on a bed reading a book. "We're going out to find the Contractee." She was cut off when Raven spoke, holding a cigarette in his hands "It's already to late. We'll get started tomorrow." Alice turned to Raven, glaring. "What the hell was that? I want to find my memories as quickly as possible!" she yelled waving her hands in the air, trying to fly again.

Naruto sighed. "So do I Alice-Chan, but we have to wait. If we go now, we'll be to tired to fight them if we find the Contractee, and yes, we will have to fight. You don't think they'll come along quietly do you?" Said girl just pouted and looked away with her arms under her chest.

"Hay, Raven." Oz called to the Black haired man, he grunted and looked over. "I wonder why Illegal Contractees try to kill people. Well, to begin with, What's the merit of contracting with a Chain? With Naruto and Alice, they asked for my agreement. It's not like they can possess people as they please, right?"

Raven looked deep in thought before replying with a phrase. "'To be able to change the past' That's the offer that people get from the Chains." Oz sat up and looked at the man, surprised to hear the news. "To be able to change the past? what does that mean?"

"If you change the past, then the present and future will also conform to one's wishes. I don't know if it's really possible, but in order to acquire this power, a Contractee must allow himself to be devoured by the Chain. And will receive a seal carved into his or her chest that will make one revolution. Over and over... Over and over..."

Oz looked to the ground "A seal?"

"It's something that appears on the chest of Illegal Contractees. You have one, too." Oz blinked at the info and started to undo his clothing to see his chest. "For real? With these bandages on, I had no idea!"

Raven turned to look out the window. "The seal... is a clock that shows the Contractee's time limit. As time passes, the hand moves. The seal will be carved more and more into the final figure. When the needle makes a full revolution, like a clock..."

Naruto gazed over at Oz. "what happens?" Raven looked like he was about to answer, when he saw Alice asleep, she had some how walked over to where Naruto and Raven sat on the bed, and was now clutching Naruto like she was hanging over a cliff, and he was the string holding her up from her death. Now it was the blond Chain's turn to blush lightly. How the hell did she move without him noticing?

"Alice? Oz called as he looked over at said girl. Then laughed. "she fell asleep." Naruto glared at Raven when he saw him starting to smirk. "Shut it bird boy."

Raven took a breath and sighed. "Like this, no matter how you look at it, she's human." Oz nodded. "ya, that's true, isn't it?" Raven got up and put his cigarette out. "well, I'm going to gather information." Oz blinked. "Huh? you said the investigation begins tomorrow."

with his back turned, Raven replied, putting his trench coat on and flipping the collar up. "for you three, it does." He turned to face them. "I thought she'd fallow me, so i waited until she fell asleep." Naruto glared. "So you PLANED this!" he yelled, trying to get out of the sleeping girl's grip, only to find he couldn't. Raven smirked. "and I thought you'd do the same, and I was hoping that she would either do what she's doing now, or you'd have fallen asleep. Seems the first one happened." Naruto yelled at the man, spitting out a string of colorful language.

When both the men had left, Naruto growled and promised to beat the crap out of them when they returned. He could easily pick Alice up on his back and go with them, but he knew all to well not to wake up Alice when she was sleeping. So he just laid there grumbling about 'Baka black haired bird boys'.

**_.::30 minutes later::._**

Naruto was currently asleep. Alice was still clutching to his body like she was about to fall down the canyon she was hanging over, her head snuggled down into his neck. Naruto had one hand under his head, wall his other hand was under Alice's body, and came up around her back to pull her closer to him. He was also snoring lightly. Needless to say, when Oz and Raven had returned later that night (that's right, no Chain attack), they snapped some black mail photos... well Raven did. Oz just laughed silently, seemingly just now understanding what Break meant by 'Chain being able to love'.

They were about to turn in when they saw Naruto shaking slightly, as if having a nightmare. When they went over to get a better look, they found a headband like object clutched in in left hand, which was currently under his head. And he had it in a death grip, not even Raven and Oz together could get it to even budge from his hands. When Raven reached over to try and wake him up, he feinted when his hand made contact with his shoulder. Oz blinked, and tried to shake Raven, only to fall asleep as well.

**_.::Naruto's Dream/Memory::._**

When Raven and Oz opened their eyes. They found themselves in the middle of a battle ground. But this battle ground wasn't empty... all around them were dead bodies and blood. Even a few trees had dead bodies stuck to them with black knives, bathing their roots in blood. When they heard a clang, a cut that sounded like metal hitting flesh, and a scream, they turned and gasped.

There standing was Naruto, a sword in his hands, covered in head to toe in blood. He had red energy covering him from head to toe, making an out line that looked like a fox, and had 6 tails behind him. His face was that of a tired warrior that had just gotten back from fighting thousands of people single-handedly. And it wasn't far from the truth.

Next they heard crying and turned to find Alice standing there, tears coming from her eyes as she watched Naruto kill another man. When Oz called out to her, she turned and was next to him crying into his chest before he could blink. "Oz! Naruto won't listen to me! He won't stop killing these people!" her muffled voice came from his chest as she clutched him like she was Naruto outside the dream. When Oz put his hands around her shoulder's uncomfortably, he looked back at Naruto. When he called out to Naruto. Said boy didn't even act like he was there.

Oz gasped when Raven suddenly walked over to put a hand on his shoulder, only for it to go through the boy like he was a ghost. "what the hell is going on!" Raven yelled as he tried to touch Naruto again. Nothing.

Oz blinked as he looked down at a dead body. On its forehead was the same headband that Naruto was clutching before. But the symbol was one that looked like three rocks being cut apart. (Iwa Nin)

He turned back to Naruto to find him fighting another one of the people, only to kill him with a swipe of the bloodstained sword in his hands. When two of the people came at either side of him with black knives out in their hands, Naruto was able to kill one of them, but had forgotten about the other and was stabbed in his back, the blade coming out of the right side of his chest.

Oz gasped. "NARUTO!" he yelled out, still thinking the boy could hear him. He was surprised when the Naruto they were seeing cut the last man's head off, then fell on his face into the bloody ground.

(Music: "Sadness and Sorrow" Naruto OST)

He staid there for a second, before they heard a yell in the distance that sounded much like Alice's. "NARUTO-KUN!" Everyone, even Alice turned to the source of the voice. They all nearly feinted when they found another Alice running over to the boy. That was on the ground. The only difference between the Alice that was still clutching Oz, and the one that had pulled the black knife out of Naruto's body and currently had his head on her lap, was their hair. The Alice that Raven and Oz were with had black hair, the one next to Naruto had pure white hair. Though she didn't have one of those headbands on her forehead.

But they were cut out of their thoughts when the white haired Alice began to speak to Naruto on the ground, tears practically pouring from her eyes. "Naruto! Naruto!" When Naruto opened his eyes slightly, he smiled weakly at the Alice look alike, his eyes not blood red, but ocean blue. "Ali... ce... cha...n..." he reached a hand up to cup her cheek, the Alice look alike leaned into his hand, still crying. "Naruto, don't die... please... don't die..." the Alice look alike said, her free hand reaching up from his chest to put it over his hand on her cheek.

"I'm...sorry that... I have to leave you... alone again..." Naruto said, still smiling, despite bleeding to death and the gaping hole in his chest.

The Alice look alike began to tear up more, if possible, at the sight of the hole through his chest and put her hand over it. "why isn't Kyuubi healing it?"

Naruto just let his hand fall from her cheek and put it over her hand on his chest. "i guess... I used to much.. of his power..."

Oz blinked. "Kyuubi?" he felt the Alice in his arms pull away from him, and start to walk over to the two figures on the ground. Where she knelt down on the other side of the dieing Naruto and tried to touch his chest, only for it to go through him again.

(end music)

Oz and Raven turned from her when a deep voice came from behind them, and the memory faded. "******Who are you three?****" **they turned, only to come face to face with a huge, 9 tailed fox behind bars of a cage.

They all Stared at the huge being in wonder. The fox grew annoyed and yelled in his huge voice again.** "********Answer!****" **Oz jumped and ran behind Raven, who was shaking in the presence of the huge beast. The fox seemed to Stare at them, before turning to Alice, who took a step back in fear. But the fox suddenly grew a look of interest on his face. **"********Ahh, so the great Alice-Sama has come to visit me in my home****" **The great fox said, bowing to her. Both Oz and Raven's jaws dropped through the metal floor at the act. The huge fox had just changed from pissed off, to as loyal as a damn dog in under 5 seconds! They both turned back to Alice, only to receive a shrug from the girl.

The fox brought its head back up, and stared at them. **"********Oh? You are not the Alice I remember.****" **the great fox brought its face closer to the bars, as if to get a better look. **"********Ahh, now I remember, you are her twin, are you not?****" **Alice just tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at the fox. "... huh?"

The fox waved a tail at her, as if to say 'another time'. **"********Now, you three, why are you here?****" **the fox asked again, back to his pissed off expression. Though not pressing them as hard now.

It was Raven who got over his shock first, and replied. "We were suddenly sucked in here."

The fox smiled. **"********Ahh, I see. So you were foolish enough to touch Naruto wall he was regaining a memory.****" **Alice seemed annoyed at the statement and shook a fist at the great giant. "Did you just call me stupid you Fox-teme!" she yelled, getting ready to try and kick the demon's ass.

The fox laughed outright at the name. **"********Girl, you are so much like your twin, AND Naruto its funny!****" **Alice gave a questioning stare. The fox calmed down.

**"********The first time Naruto met be, he called me the same name. And when your twin was in here as well after they had fallen sleep in each others arms, she said the same too.****"**

Alice tilted her head, her dense nature coming to the surface once again. "but, I wasn't touching Naruto and I'm still her-" she stopped when Raven pulled out a photo of her and Naruto asleep on the bed. The fox got a glimpse of the picture and laughed again. But this time, Raven and Oz joined in too.

When they all stopped laughing, Raven and Oz were kicked in the face, and onto the water covered ground. But as they recovered, a thought crossed Oz's mind. "hay, where's Naruto? That wasn't him back there getting killed was it?"

The fox shook his head. **"********No, like I said before, that is but a memory, but it is Naruto none the less. Just another him in the memory. That is where and when Naruto lost his life and was killed by that knife.****" **the great beast explained, all the other occupants in the room gasped, but stopped and waited as the fox answered Oz's second question.

**"********And I cannot tell you where Naruto is, because he has forbid me from telling others where this place is. All but him, and that girl's twin.****" **the fox said, nodding to Alice. The fox grinned at them, its huge teeth showing themselves. **"********Now, I think it is time you wake up. And try not to mention this to Naruto until you think he can handle it. Right now that memory has made him unstable, and he'll try to hide his emotions for a wile, until he can get over the fact that he is dead. How long will that take? I do not know. How long would you hold back your emotions if you learned that ****you had died?****" **The fox explained, then asked when he saw Oz open his mouth to ask how long it would take until he was normal.

**"********Now, begone!****" **The fox yelled as they all felt themselves faint and fall into the water.

******_.::Real World::._**

When they all woke up, they found themselves just as they were when they fell asleep. They heard Naruto grown and open his eyes. When he looked around, he found Raven asleep in a chair, Oz asleep in the bed next to him, and Alice still with her arms wrapped around him. Though unknown to him, they were faking it. But he didn't need to know that right now did he? When he tried to sit up, he found himself able to and stood, putting the bed's covers over Alice as he walked out the door and to the shower.

When he finally rested, they all sweat dropped. That kid would believe anything. "man, how gullible is he?" Raven asked.

"Not very." They all jumped when Naruto was standing next to the door frame laughing. But they all knew it was fake. But damn, if that whole memory thing hadn't happened, they'd have fallen for it in the blink of an eye.

******_.::Later that morning::._**

Naruto, Oz, Raven, and Alice all stared up at the huge Chain standing in front of them. The girl that Oz had met before turned out to be the Illegal Contractee they were looking for, and she had made a contract with a Trump.

When the creature gave chase to them, Raven and Oz ran to the left, and Naruto and Alice went to the right. The creature fallowed Naruto and Alice, and after a wile, Alice tripped and Naruto stopped to help her, the creature came up to them and tried to eat them. Only for a bullet to be lodged in its head from Raven, letting Naruto pick up Alice and jump away over to them, landing next to them and setting her down.

Naruto and Alice complied when Raven told them to stay behind him as he shot the Chain in the forehead. As it fell to the ground, the girl held her head as if she was shot, and exposed the Seal, that was nearly completed.

Raven growled. "That Geki, the seal's needle is already..." When Oz started to walk toward the girl, Raven grabbed him and held him back. "Wait! That Geki is already-" He stopped talking and turned to the girl when the seal she had started to glow purple. The girl looked to her hands to find them starting to rot for some reason. "Eh? What's happening to me?"

When a huge purple, quicksand like purple circle below them appeared, it started to suck them down into it. The girl started to scream for help, but when the Chain grabbed her in its huge hands, hope for her seemed to be gone. When she turned to Oz, she started to scream louder and held her hand out.

Oz tried to go after her, but Raven was holding him back, he somehow broke from it and was about to reach the girl's hand, when Naruto and Raven appeared and held him back. When the girl sunk into the purple completely, it vanished. Oz fell to his knees and just stared.

From behind them, Alice gasped. "what the hell just happened...?"

Oz continued to stare. "No way..." on the ground in front of him was the flower he had placed in the girl's hair the first time they met.

Back at the Mansion with Sharon and Break, Break spoke to himself. "Oz Bezarius. Three paths lie in front of him. The first one is to let the clock tick until he is swallowed by the darkness of the Seal, The inevitable end that all Illegal Contractees meet."

"The second is, if he continues as he is doing now, to search for the truth... for the truth of his sin. Along the line, there may be a way to save him. "

"And then there's the third one. When he knows the answer, perhaps, i will..."

Break looked back out the window and smiled. "you better remember that, Oz-kun. What's left in the end is not always what you wish for."

Back in the city, Oz had picked up the flower's stem with one peddle on it and was staring at it in his hands.

******_.::The Next Day::._**

Raven, Oz, Alice, and Naruto were back in the carriage, going back to the mansion they left.

Naruto had, once again, stolen Raven's hat and had it over his head, but instead of laying on Alice's lap, she was the one on his lap, refusing to move, calming it as payback from before. She was soon asleep on her side, her head still on his lap. Naruto had his feet on the other seat of the coach, leaned forward slightly so he was almost laying and had the hat over his face as he slept, his arms crossed.

Oz was still staring at the flower peddle, and Raven was looking out the window of the carriage, watching the wild life. But then he turned to a paper in his hand and read over it, then sighed, turning to the sleeping Chain duo.

"In the end, this incident's Chain seems to have been completely unrelated to their memories... The darkness that sucked the child in. That was something that came from the Abyss." He said to Oz, more than them. When he got no reaction from Oz, he sighed. "When the clock hand makes a full revolution, the Contractee is dropped to the lowest level of the Abyss. That's the end of an Illegal Contractee. Your hand hasn't moved yet Oz. But when the time comes..." He moved his head to the side when Alice had woken up, she had apparently heard the whole thing, and threw a pillow at him that landed on his head. "Why did you keep quiet about something so important?"

Raven glared at her. When he yelled, Naruto jolted up, the hat falling into his lap. "I should be asking you, as a Chain, why don't you know about the consequences of a contact?"

Alice yelled back at him. "I don't know what I don't know!" She turned her head to the side as she poked her fingers together. "it's because Oz was pretty much the first one I've contracted with..."

Raven gasped, turned to Naruto for confirmation, he nodded, saying it was true and it was his first contract as well, and he sighed. Alice took it the wrong way. "Are you calling me a liar?" She put her hands on her hips and puffed her chest out, trying to look intimidating. "Who would do such a troublesome thing?"

Raven leaned forward more. "Then, what about all those evil deeds that B-Rabbit and B-Kitsune committed?" Naruto simply scratched the back of his head, but sighed and tried to sleep again after putting the hat over his face again. But to no avail as Alice started to argue with Raven again. "What is that? I've never eaten anyone or anything like that! More importantly is there no way to get rid of the seal?" At this, Naruto listened.

"The simplest way is to sever the connection between the Contractee and the Chain, but... " Raven trailed off.

"Sever the connection?" Alice asked, confused to what he meant. Raven's next words were probably the worst he would ever say in his life. "In other words, it would be best if you just died." and to add to his stupidity, he even pointed at her.

Naruto sweat dropped and braised himself. "Raven you moron..." he said quietly behind the hat. When Alice started to attack Raven, she found the pillow from before and threw it in his face three times. "YOU BASTARD!" Raven pulled out his gun. "You...BAKA RABBIT!" And with that, the coach started to rock again as they went at it, trying to kill each other.

"Forget about he seal and just concentrate on finding your memories!

"You're just another subordinate of that clown. Don't give me orders!"

Lightning started to clash between them, then they suddenly turned to Oz. "Oz, you say something too!" they both yelled at the same time. When he replied saying that having a fight in a carriage is bad, they responded with a "Isn't this your problem!" The fight stopped when Naruto grew tired of it, grabbed Alice by her hand, and pulled her into his lap, where he wrapped his arms around her waist and wouldn't let her go when she tried to get up to attack Raven.

Raven just sat down when Naruto threatened to burn his hat. Needless to say, things got quiet fast.

Oz leaned back in his seat and sighed. "Hay, Raven. Illegal Contractees kill people in order to change something, right?" Oz paused for effect, or he was thinking for his next words. Alice had given up trying to get out of Naruto's hold and just leaned back into his chest, blushing lightly.

"Then that little girl had something she wanted to change. I wonder what it was." Oz continued. Raven looked at his feet and sighed. "Oz, you... " Oz held up the flower's stem with the single peddle on it. "If i had taken hold of that hand..." The peddle broke off the stem and flew out the window and away.

"Just kidding."

******_.::Elsewhere::._**

"Hay is it true? I heard that Geki made it out of Abyss." A female voice asked. Another replied to it "It's true. He'll definitely return to this mansion! We'll give him a proper welcome!" The second female voice laughed out loud in the mansion, letting the voice echo as she did...

Well, that's Chapter 4. 6482 words.

Well the poll ended, and sense there were no votes, I flipped a coin and it came out as after they are separated for a wile. So the next chapter will be a side chapter at the Mansion. BUT I'll hold off until 12 am tonight (est). After that, I'll make chapter 5 the side chapter if I get no other votes.

On another note, if you guys find a mistake i made in the story, please let me know so i can fix it.

Until then

~Narora Senoku

Preview

Chapter 5

_?_


	5. Confessions

**A/N: Well here's the side chapter. I might make the actual chapter 6 after this, or I might just fuse the two chapters. On another note, I don't write a lot of chapters/stories like this one, so bare with me. Though I've read many oneshots and so on, I don't have quite the talent for writing these.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, Bleach, Naruto, or any Anime/Manga at that, nor the songs that I suggest.**

Key:

"Talking"

_'____Thinking__'_

"**Demonic Talking/Jutsu/Trump Talking"**

_'_**___Demonic Thinking_****'.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Confessions**

**~~~~~~~~ Last Time ~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Then that little girl had something she wanted to change. I wonder what it was." Oz continued. Raven looked at his feet and sighed. "Oz, you... " Oz held up the flower's stem with the single peddle on it. "If i had taken hold of that hand..." The peddle broke off the stem and flew out the window and away.

"Just kidding."

Back at the mansion, Break was observing Oz's Seal, but he confirmed that it has not yet moved and will not for a long time. But he also said that he had never seen this type of seal before. Instead of a black seal with one hand, this seal was half red, and had an extra red hand. He concluded it was because he had made a contract with two Chain instead of one. And that the more he used ones power instead of the other, the more one of the hand would move. If he used Alice's power to much, it would move ahead of Naruto's hand and reach the end first. Though he didn't know what would happen when one hand hit the end, and the other didn't...

Naruto had tried to sleep on a bench, a longer one than the one Alice was currently seated at, but found he couldn't. So with a small "I'm hungry." he left the room and down the hallways in search of food. Sharon, not yet trusting the Black Hole of a Chain, sent Alice with him so he didn't eat the mansion dry. Though now she was having second thoughts about sending Alice as well. That girl was just as much of a Black Hole.

Currently, with Naruto, he was twisting and turning through the many hallways of the mansion, and had so far come up with 231 empty rooms, and 53 dead ends. When he rounded a corner and came face to face with his 54 dead end, his right eye began to twitch as he turned. If he could, he would have blown the damn things down and found his way through his own path. But 1) his powers were currently limited to a human form and 2) It wasn't his mansion to do so in. So, needless to say, the Chain is lost in the mansion. It didn't help any when he suddenly ran into a just as lost Alice.

Naruto tried to ask Alice if she knew any way out of here. Only for her to shake her head. Naruto was now facing a corner and poking his fingers together with a sad aura around him. "We're screwed! We'll be lost here forever and starve to death..." he exclaimed as he fell to the ground holding his throat and pointing his hand to the sealing, acting as if he was dieing.

Alice sweat dropped at him and stomped on his chest, knocking the air out of him. When he sat back up, he started to walk around aimlessly again. But as they came to their 435th door, it was just a empty bedroom. "damn, nothing here either Alice-Chan." Naruto said sweat dropping. It was then he felt Alice suddenly crash into his back and forced them both into the room. Behind them, the door shut and a figure outside locked them in. The door let out a click as the lock was pushed, and the figure let out a giggle and walked away. On his shoulder, looked to be a small doll...

But anyway, back to the two currently laying on the ground. Naruto was out cold, his head next to the wall with Anime spirals in his eyes. Alice was sitting on his waist looking around the closet. It was just a plain room, the walls were colored sky blue, and there was a white carpet on the floor. When she turned back to Naruto, she slapped him in the face a few times before standing and kicking him in the face. "WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Naruto sat up blinking and rubbing his puffed out cheeks. "ow, the hell happened to me?" he turned to Alice, who was whistling a tune wall staring at the sealing. Naruto sweat dropped, then stood and walked to the door. When he tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. He tried again, but nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked looking over his shoulder. Naruto turned back, a fox like smile on his face, he pointed down at the handle. "It's... locked."

Alice stared at him for a few seconds, then exploded. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ITS LOCKED?" Her head grew 4 times its size as she yelled. Naruto shivered at it, fearing for his life. "as in, it won't op-" He smacked the door when Alice kicked him in the head. "DON'T SAY IT AGAIN!" She yelled at him.

"Itai..." Naruto said holding his head which now had two huge bumps on it.

******_.::3 hours later::._**

Naruto on the wall, he had pulled Raven's hat from... somewhere, and now had it over his face as he tried to sleep. But the sweat drop on his grew bigger as Alice paced back and forth in front of him, trying to sleep. He sighed. "Alice-Chan."

"WHAT?" She yelled, her head big again. Though Naruto ignored it. "Making an indent in the floor isn't going to get us out of here any time soon." He said from behind the Hat. He heard Alice sigh and walk over to him. He looked out from behind the hat as she looked out the lone window in the room. He turned his eyes to it as well and saw the moon in the sky. "Its probably 11 pm. Get some rest, we can look for a way out tomorrow."

He heard Alice grumble something. "They won't leave without us. And they'll come looking for us when we don't return tomorrow"... oh how wrong he was...

He, once again, heard Alice sigh and walk to the other side of the room and lay down. When he heard snoring from the girl, he sighed at the peace and quiet and about 5 minutes later, he was asleep too.

******_.::2 am::._**

Naruto felt someone shake his shoulder and turned on his side to get away from it. "No... I wan... shleep... mor...ZZZZZ" But he groaned when the shaking continued, he rolled over to his other side and let the hat fall from his face, his tired fox like eyes staring up into purple ones.

"Alice? What?" he yawned, resisting the urge to close his eyes and sleep once again. Alice sighed. "It's cold..." she said quietly. Almost to soft for Naruto to hear, but he did none the less.

"... and what can I do about it?" He asked, he meant for it to sound sarcastic, but it just came out as a tired mumble. Alice blushed lightly. "can I... sleep with you?"

Naruto, being to tired to care, just nodded and closed his eyes again. He felt Alice lift one of his hands and crawl next to him, laying on his other hand as she snuggled closer to the source of warmth. Naruto just tightened his hold on her and tried to sleep again.

Alice on the other hand, was blushing very hard, and was biting her lip. Sharon had loaned her a book when they got back and told her to read it. It turned out to be a book about something called 'Romance' and she had finished the 300 page book with in 7 hours. And what she was doing with Naruto seemed to be just like a part in the book she read. She knew what happened next, but she couldn't remember the three words that the girl had said in the book... and no matter how hard she tried to remember, she couldn't.

After 20 minutes of racking her brain, she finally remembered. But it took her thinking about meat before she finally remembered.

Naruto was having a peaceful sleep, dreaming of eating all the Ramen the world had to offer. The first time he had ate it was back in the Restaurant, and he was hooked on the stuff now. But his peaceful dream was stopped when he felt Alice shaking his shoulder again.

"Hmm?" He groaned tiredly, wanting to sleep again.

Alice bit her lip, could she really say it? She had only known this man for almost 10 days. She sighed and steeled her resolve and leaned up to his ear. "Naruto, I... I love you." She said quietly.

Unfortunately for her, Naruto was to tired to understand the meaning of her words and nodded. "hmm... love you too..." then, started to snore again. Alice sweat dropped but accepted it none the less and tried to sleep again.

******_.::Next morning – 8 am::._**

Alice woke to find herself still on top of Naruto's right arm, but said boy was now laying on his back with his left hand extended outward, a bubble was coming from his nose and grew as he breathed in, then shrunk when he breathed out. He was drooling, probably still dreaming of Ramen again. He mumbled something in his sleep, rolled back over to Alice, and hugged her to his chest again.

Alice's eye twitched when the drool touched her hair and started to kick the boy in the face. The action woke him up when he screamed 'ITAI!' and now sat on the other side of the room away from Alice, his hands covering his head from any unwanted injures. When nothing happened, he opened his left eye and looked between his arms to see Alice kicking the door instead.

"... Alice-Chan... what are you doing?" He asked. It seemed he had completely forgot the conversation last night. Alice did too.

"Trying to get out of here!" she yelled back. Naruto sighed. "you're just gonna break your ankle trying to open it."

"Tck!" she said back. But paused when she suddenly thought of the conversation last night, the turned to stare at Naruto, blushing up a storm.

The Fox-Chain tilted his head. "What?"

"Uhh... do you... by any chance... remember our talk last night?" she asked. Naruto brought his hand to his chin and closed his eyes in thought.

"hmm..."

"hmmmmmmm..."

"hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-ACK!" he yelled when he was kicked in the face and smacked his head on the wall once again. He laughed lightly, looking back at the annoyed Alice. "Ya, you came over asking to sleep with me." He sat up, holding his face. '_Damn, can all women kick this hard?_' he thought as he tried to get feeling back in his face. He couldn't count how many times Alice kicked him in the face.

Then she turned and started to poke her fingers together. "After that, Baka."

Naruto blinked and scratched his head. "... no... I don't recall anything after that..." He turned to her again, smiling like an idiot. "Did you happen to kick me?"

Alice glared and pulled a mallet from somewhere behind her and held it up threateningly. Naruto gulped and sweat dropped in the shadow of the huge mallet. "never mind..." He sighed when she put it away. Her kicks hurt a lot, but that thing would hurt a lot more... and Naruto liked the head on his shoulders.

Naruto thought harder. "well... I remember you waking me up and saying something. But I don't remember what it was, and what I said ba- OH!" he said as his eyes shot open as the faint memory came back to him. He replied it over and over in his head. '_Did I really...? And did she...?_' he looked back at Alice to see the small blush on her face.

"Ya, now I remember..."

He saw Alice blush more and tried despritly not to laugh. Small snickers came out through his hands as he tried to hold his mouth shut. But when Alice showed the mallet again, he instantly sweat dropped and quieted down. After she put it away, she pulled out a book from the same place the mallet came from and flipped through some pages.

Naruto waited for a few minutes before she shoved the book in his face. "it says we have to do... whatever this is next." Naruto read a few lines of the book and blinked. He glanced at Alice, then turned the book back a page and pointed. "you mean this right?" she blinked and pulled it back. She read it and looked up. "Ya." without warning, she had leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. The boy blinked before he began to kiss her back, wrapping his hands around her waist and deepening the kiss.

He almost laughed out loud when he licked her lips for entrance. The girl almost jumped out of her skin but opened her mouth slowly anyway, letting his tongue slip into her mouth and start to fight with her's for dominance. Eventual, she gave in and just let him explore her mouth. When he heard her moan lightly, she wrapped her hands around his neck.

But unfortunately, the human body requires air to breath. Chain or not. So, Alice pulled back to breath, panting.

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Like that, Alice-Chan?" he asked as he tried not to laugh. The girl had her mouth open and was panting hard, but nodded none the less. Still sporting a blush on her face. But, before she could forcefully try to kiss him again, the door clicked.

They both turned to it. "the door..." Naruto began. Then jumped up and ran to it, he grabbed the handle and smiled when it moved and the door swung open. "YATTA!" he yelled as he looked to both sides of the hall. But no one was there. "huh? There's no one... here..." he said as he sweat dropped. He was flattened to the floor when Alice ran over him and down the hall screaming "WHO CARES, I NEED FOOD!"

Naruto just groaned from his spot on the floor and slowly lifted himself up. "Always thinking about food... well I can't really complain, I do it to." he jumped up and ran after her.

"OI, DON'T GET LOST AGAIN!" he yelled after her.

~~~~~~~end~~~~~~

Well that's the side chapter. Not as long as the other chapters that I write for the story, but its a side chapter, so it doesn't really have to be long.

Chapter 6 starts on the plot line again, just with more Naru x Alice in them now.

Now, on another note. Hotaru Of the 4 Emperors asked me if Naruto was going to gain any more tails and if he was going to get some new techniques. I can say that Naruto will gain more tails as the story goes on. How many? Well I dunno, that depends on weather the end of the Manga is made or not. But I'm thinking he'll only get up to about 7 or 8.

No, when Naruto gets more tails he will start to change. But only in his B-Kitsune form. He'll just look like the 4 tails on the Anime with normal eyes that cry tears of blood contently.

Yes, Naruto will gain some of his Jutsu back, but I haven't decided which ones. I'm thinking that when Naruto and Alice are both in their B-Kitsune and B-Rabbit states that one can temporarily give their powers to the other/to Oz, but I dunno if I wanna do that yet. If I do decide to do it, they wont learn it until later in the story.

~Narora Senoku

Preview

Chapter 6

Return to the Beginning!

"_So then, what do you plan on doing now, Oz-sama?" Sharon asked as she set her cup of tea down. Naruto, Alice, and Raven froze and looked to each other. Oz turned to them, then picked up his own cup of tea._

"_well, no use sweating over it now. Break said he'll look for a way to remove the seal, so I was planning to look for Naruto's and Alice's memories for now..." Oz turned to look at Break, who just smiled, made some freaky half-assed laugh, and waved his over sized sleeve at him._

_Naruto sweat dropped. "Oh joy, I get to travel with a the insane clown..." Alice, Raven, and Oz snickered at it, Break just turned so no one could see him cry. "No body cares about meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" he screamed, Naruto sighed. "... nope..."_


	6. Where am I?

**A/N: Chapter 6, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, Bleach, Naruto, or any Anime/Manga at that, nor the songs that I suggest.**

Key:

"Talking"

_'____Thinking__'_

"**Demonic Talking/Jutsu/Trump Talking"**

_'_**___Demonic Thinking_****'**

Chapter 6

Return to the Beginning!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last Time~~~~~~~~~~~~

_They both turned to it. "the door..." Naruto began. Then jumped up and ran to it, he grabbed the handle and smiled when it moved and the door swung open. "YATTA!" he yelled as he looked to both sides of the hall. But no one was there. "huh? There's no one... here..." he said as he sweat dropped. He was flattened to the floor when Alice ran over him and down the hall screaming "WHO CARES, I NEED FOOD!"_

_Naruto just groaned from his spot on the floor and slowly lifted himself up. "Always thinking about food... well I can't really complain, I do it to." he jumped up and ran after her._

"_OI, DON'T GET LOST AGAIN!" he yelled after her._

"So then, what do you plan on doing now, Oz-sama?" Sharon asked as she set her cup of tea down. Naruto, Alice, and Raven froze and looked to each other. Oz turned to them, then picked up his own cup of tea.

"well, no use sweating over it now. Break said he'll look for a way to remove the seal, so I was planning to look for Naruto's and Alice's memories for now..." Oz turned to look at Break, who just smiled, made some freaky half-assed laugh, and waved his over sized sleeve at him.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Oh joy, I get to travel with a the insane clown..." Alice, Raven, and Oz snickered at it, Break just turned so no one could see him cry. "No body cares about meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" he screamed, Naruto sighed. "... nope..."

Raven glanced at Alice, who was stuffing food down her mouth faster than she could chew it. "You can sure eat a lot just in the morning. Did rodents have such a heavy meat diet?"

Naruto sighed, and caught the chair that went flying at him when Alice stood up to try and kick Raven in the face, he crossed his arms over his head and blocked her kick. ""Rodent"? The name's Alice, seaweed head. You want to fight?"

Naruto set the chair down and watched the show. Raven laughed. "Come! Your right where I want, Baka Rabbit!" They jumped appeart, Alice was holding a fork and knife, and Raven was pointing his gun at her head.

Oz sighed at them, his hand held out. He drank his tea, then set it back on the plate. "That aside, I was thinking of going to the mansion where I had my coming of age ceremony." Sharon gave him a surprised look. "To that mansion?"

Raven and Alice had long sense stopped fighting and where now listening at the conversation. Naruto pushed his chair out slightly and was leaning back in it.

(Music: "Lacie")

"Yeah." Oz reached into his pocket and brought out the pocketwatch, opening it and listening to its melody play. "A fragment of Naruto and Alice's memories were within this watch. So maybe if i go to that mansion where i found this, I can find out about something."

******_.::Flashback – 12 years ago::._**

The window on the wall was covered in snow. And outside, you could fantly see more falling. But instead of playing out in it, Oz was sitting on a chair, his legs hugged tightly to his chest as he set his forehead on his knees.

"Is something wrong, Young Master?" Gil asked as he stood in front of Oz dressed in a tuxedo with a big bow in the front. When Oz didn't look up, Gil walked over to him and knelt down next to him. "Young Master?"

After a few seconds, Oz finally spoke, his voice muffled by his legs. "Say, Gil... Why do you think my father has come to hate me?"

Gil stood back up, looking down at his depressed master. "That's..." He paused and walked over to him. He placed his hands over Oz's and bent over toward him, smileing brightly. "If that's what you think, then lets ask-"

Oz swated Gil's hand away. "No way!" then brought it back to its place over his right hand. "I can't do something like that." Oz squeezed his legs closer to himself and started to shake. "Because... Because I'm..." He lifted his face up. "Because I'm afrad of finding out why..."

The screen turns white, before stadic goes through it and shows the white room with the one door. The man behind it reached his hand out to him. "Welcome back, Oz Bezarius."

******_.::End Flashback::._**

Oz gasped as he brought his head up and looked around. "The carriage... stopped..." When he looked around for Raven, he found a sleeping Naruto on the other seat. He was leaning up on the side of the carriage with a sleeping Alice in his lap.

He looked to his right and found the door to the carriage open, got up, and walked through it. Outside was the same mansion he had his coming of age ceremony at, but it looked much older than it did when he was there for the ceremony. The once shining and lively mansion, was now a run down ghost of what it was.

'_Huh? Did the mansion always look like this...?_' Oz asked himself. Oz stared wide eyed at the mansion till he heard Raven call his name. Startling him and knocking him out of his trance. "Raven!"

Raven walked over in front of him. "sorry, we were discussing something..." he said nodding over to a man in a black and white suit. Oz looked over. "Who is that?"

"One of Pandora's staff." Raven answered, the man bowed to them. Raven turned back to Oz. "Ever sense that insedent, this place has been under Pandora's control."

"So that's how it is." Oz said, staring off into space again. Raven nodded. "It seems some trouble has happened inside." Raven reached to his gun and opened it to check his shots. "I'm off to check on it, so just wait here." He closed it and put it back into his holster.

"Ah, Okay. Got it." Oz nodded with a smile. But Raven seemed to see through him. "Had a nightmare, huh?" Oz gasped but almost fell over when Raven tapped the back of his right hand on Oz's face. "We couldn't have doen anything about that flower seller girl. I... or you."

"Ah, no, its not that..." Oz trailed off. Raven cut him off before he could continue. "Don't think to hard on it. Later." he turned and walked into the mansion, The Pandora staff fallowing him in. Oz just watched them go, then stat down on the steps of the carriage.

He reached his hand up to scratch his head. "He's not, but... He's somehow similar to Gil."

He jumped and looked back when a female voice spoke to him. "Gil is that kid with the Black hair."

Alice was sitting up from Naruto's chest, who was watching them with his hands wrapped around Alice's waist. This morning, Break had told them about his prank on the both of them and what had happened between them. When Oz congradulated Naruto and Alice on it, he mensioned it was Breaks doing. All the morning girlish screams were heard all through the mansion. Hell all throughout the country.

"Ah, sorry. Did I wake you guys?" They ignored him, Alice stretched and looked back over at him. "Anyway, this Gil person?"

Oz smiled widely. "That's right. He was the one at my Coming of Ceremony..."

Alice grinned and before Naruto could put his hand over her mouth, she spoke. "The kid you slashed?" But even as Naruto put his left hand over her mouth, her words had already reached Oz. Oz's smile was wiped off his face as he remembered bringing the sword down on his friend that day.

Before Oz knew it, he, Naruto, and Alice were at the fountain and Alice was biting into a chicken leg happily. Naruto had somehow found a Soda and was taking ocational sips from it as he watched the forest. In his mouth was a piece of pocky.

Oz sighed and spoke, trying to lighten up the mood. "It would be great if Gil was here. You three are so alike, so I'm sure you would have a good conversation with him. You see, he also doesn't have memories of his childhood." When Oz turned to the two Chains next to him, he blinked in surprise. Alice was holding out the box of food to him and Naruto was lightly snickering. "You're not going to eat lunch?" Her voice was muffled from the food she still had in her mouth.

Oz tried to put on a smile, only for it too look much more disterbed than he intened. "N-Nah, I'm fine. If you want you can eat it all." Alice brought it back to her, her voice still muffled by the food in it. "I see. Well then!" She watched when Naruto pulled out a piece of Pocky for Oz and offered it to him. Oz looked at the stick of candy curiously and took it. When he stuck it in his mouth, his eyes lite up. He thanked Naruto who nodded, and pulled out another piece for himself and stuck it in his mouth. Unlike Alice, they hadn't brought a box full of food with them. All Naruto had was his Soda, and a few hundred Boxes of Pocky... he liked Pocky, so what?

"I think its been 5 years sense then. When Oscar-Oji-Sama brought Gil to the house. One day he just collapsed in the mansion's garden. Besides his name, he couldn't remember anything else. And maybe because of that. Everyday sure was fun since then. He was such an introvert and a cry-baby, but he was also a really gentle guy. He always stayed by my side. For me, he is a dear friend who is more important than anyone else."

Naruto looked out the side of his eye when he heard Alice sigh lightly and grabbed her hand. She looked over at him, but he was looking back at the forest. "We wouldn't know about that, Oz." Oz tilted his head at what he said. "We've been in the Abyss since we could remember breathing. Though I've regained a memory in my sleep of what it may be like, We don't fully understand it."

"Oh..." He was cut off when the wind picked up and a howl came from the woods. Naruto jumped up and had already pulled his black sword from the air around them. Alice and Oz just jumped up from their seats.

"The hell was that?" Naruto called to them as he looked around, but found nothing and lowered his guard a bit.

It was Alice that answered. "This pressence... Are _They_ here...?"

******_.::In The Mansion::._**

Raven walked up to the stairs and looked at the clock on the wall, still ticking since the day Oz was thrown into the Abyss. He turned to look at the Pandora agents around the mansion and walked down the stairs.

"Hay! I didn't find anything strange-" He narrowed his eyes and brought his gun out when the Pandora agents started to walk to him as if being controlled by strings. His eyes narrowed. "This is..." He looked closer and seen the strings wrapped around them, controling their movements. "Doldam's marionettes!" He turned around when one of the men jumped toward him and yelled a battle cry with a sword in his hands.

******_.::Outside::._**

Naruto, Alice, and Oz turned toward the mansion when they heard gunshots. "That just now... a gunshot?" He asked himself, he turned and started to run toward the mansion.

"Oz!" Naruto called out, but ticked and ran after him, Alice fallowed behind them.

A few more gunshots ringed in their ears as they all ran into the mansion. "Over here!" Oz yelled running faster.

As he ran, he looked at the mansion and blinked. '_Why is it this worn down? Strange... Something's strange. It's different from the mansion I know!_' There was one more gunshot as they ran toward the mansion. Oz froze when he came to the door as he heard someone speak inside the mansion. Naruto and Alice caught up and listened as well.

"At the coming of age ceremony, My using of your body to hurt your Young Master is _that_ unforgivable!" Oz's eyes went wide when he heard this, unable to open the door. He thought back to the night he was sent to Abyss, to when Gil had grabbed him and shuved a knife in his chest.

Raven's voice came next, "I'll never forgive you!" fallowed by a gunshot.

A feminen laugh. "you really have a one track mind! It's already been ten years ever since your Young Master fell into the Abyss!"

Oz gasped at what the women inside had said, and he could only guess that Naruto, Alice, and Raven had too. "what are you doing!" Alice yelled as she kicked the door open.

Raven turned to them, and yelled "Baka! Stay away!"

The women in the red robe, the 3rd Soul Reaper from 10 years ago, grinned evily. "The Guest has finally arived!" Behind Raven, a huge women appeared. She had white hair and a weird plate over her eyes. A few seconds later, Raven was wrapped up in almost unseeable threds. "Damn it!" He tried to move, but dropped his gun.

"Raven!" Oz yelled trying to run toward him. Naruto held his hand out. "Don't, Oz!"

The women jumped down in front of the tied up Raven. "Let me introduce you! This is my Chain, Doldam. It can bind people with strings and manipulate their bodies and hearts. Useful, huh? Today, I came to celebrate with you because I heard you got out of the Abyss after ten years passed."

Oz stood frozen. '_Ten years...? What has this person been talking about since earlier?_'

The women laughed again. "Well then, shall we have a special puppet show performance from Doldam? The leads will be this young man, Oz Bezarius." The women grinned evilly behind her red hood. "And this person, Gilbert Nightray!" Oz matched Raven's face with Gil's face and found they match yet again, he gasped with widened eyes. His best friend was in front of his face the whole time? And he didn't say anything?

Gil looked away, unable to meet Oz's eyes. The women's grin vanished. "Oh? Could it be that you never realized it? Right, he's your one and only trusted servant. Gilbert-san."

Oz continued to stare, after few seconds passed he finally spoke. "Raven is... Gil... No way..."

The women from before walked over to Gil "Surprising, isn't it?" She started to rub Gil's head. "Ten years had already passd when you returned from the Abyss, after all." then she roughly grabbed it and lifted it up by his hair. "The Abyss is a space that warps time. Even if you manage to successfully escape, there's no way you'd be able to return to your own time." The women laughed again. "But you don't need to worry about it. I will take you to a great place." Naruto and Alice tightened their stances next to Oz. The women started to rub and cuddle with Gil's head. "Right. That person asked me to, so i shall take you back into the Abyss."

Oz blinked and took a step back. Someone wanted him back in the Abyss? Sure he knew the bascervilles did but who requested him to go back? The Women continued to hold Gil. "Now, good boy, Gilbert. I need you to hit the Young Master as much as you can. Once I report to that person, it would be troublesome to oppose him." The huge women above them let out a inhuman roar. Oz and Alice almost got blown off their feet from the wind, Naruto crossed his arms over his face and held his ground.

They waited when Gil's head suddenly dropped. He grinned and opened his eyes, they were completely red, there was no Pupil, Iris, or Sclera. As he stood up shakingly, Alice spoke. "This is troublesome Oz. Raven is the only one who can release our power." Raven started to walk over to them, but he was walking freaky. Like there was some amiture puppitear trying to make a puppet walk. "If he's being controlled, we can't use all of our power." Naruto finished for her. The strings controlling Gil suddenly shook, and he jumped forward, in between Naruto and Alice's guard over Oz, and swated him with his gun, knocking him down.

"Oz!" Naruto and Alice yelled out to him, trying to run over to him. But Raven kicked Naruto into a wall, and held Alice down. "Damn..."

"Don't interfear, Chain!" The women yelled. She was sitting on the steps. "I feel bad for you both though, after finally getting a contactor." Alice glared at her, Naruto jumped out of the rubble caughing. "Damn women."

But the Robed Soul Reaper ignored him. "He is the key to obtaining the Will of the Abyss, after all." As the women said the name, Naruto somehow reacted to it and gripped his head in pain. He grit his teeth together, trying to hold back a scream of pain. The women seemed to notice and looked at him closer. Upon closer inspection, she caught a glimps of his eyes and grinned wider. "Ahh, and we have one of the Will's loyal servents with us too!"

Alice blinked and turned to where she was staring at Naruto. He had fallen to his knees and was holding his head in pain. When a smack sounded throughout the mansion, they turned to see Oz still getting hit by the controlled Gil.

They snapped their heads back to Naruto when he suddenly screamed out loud. His white chains circled around him until he fell to the ground, out cold, his chains disappearing.

Back with Oz, he was dodging Gil's attacks as best he could. '_It's true that I thought he looks quite similar to Gil. That did come to mind. And the appearance of the mansion has changed. So you're telling me that it's been ten years since then?_' Oz ducked under a swing from Gil's gun, but was punched in the gut and was thrown back a bit, letting out a grunt of pain. He held it with his right hand and started to back away. '_Even if you tell me to beliee that right away..._' He backed into a wall. "Damn-" His words were caught in his throat when Gil grabbed him by it, Picked him up in the air, then threw him to the ground. Still holding his neck, he spoke to him. "I'll let you taste it too, the pain that i received!" Oz tried to move Gil's hand, but couldn't make it budge. He reached up to his chest to try and push him away. "you... Let go!" His eyes widened when Gil's suit opened and he saw a long scar running from his left shoulder to his right hip. "What's wrong? Nostalgic, isn't it?" Gil asked, no longer smileing but his eyes where widened and his eye was but a dot in the middle of white. "This wound..." Oz continued to stare. Thinking back to when he cut a younger Gil in the same place before he was thrown into Abyss.

Oz took his hands away. "Yeah... I remember... You really are Gil..." Gil smiled again and held the gun to Oz's heard. "Oz!" Alice yelled. Wishing Naruto was awake right now.

"Gilbert, make sure you don't kill him, Okay?" the women said from on top of the steps, ammusment in her voice. Gil's eyes staied huge as he gaized down at Oz. His breathing was ragged and uneven. "You have a grudge against me... You almost died because of me. I had believed in the "forever" you had talked about. But... If it will become a lie because of me, then before I see that moment come to pass..." Oz grabbed the gun, and positioned it so it was over his neck.

"OZ!" Alice yelled at him. He ignored her and the gasps going through the mansion. When Alice turned to look at Naruto on the ground. He was still out cold. '_Damn it Naruto! Stop dreaming about Ramen and wake up!_' She mentily yelled at him.

"It would be better for me to die right here." Gil's eyes, that where nerrowed, now widened more as he thought back to his promace of protecting Oz.

**__****.::Flashback – 12 years ago::.**

A younger Gil was on the ground crying. Oz was standing in front of him. When Oscar had announced that he was leaving the room, Gil had a fit and ran after him, only to trip and knock the vace on a table down. Gil had covered his head, waiting for the pain, but he heard a groan instead. He opened his eyes and looked up to find Oz over him rubbing where the vace had hit him. The vace was now on the ground, broken with water all over.

Gil had pushed Oz off and that's how he ended up where he was now. "Protecting the master is supposted to be my job..."

In a flash of white, its a year later and Gil is kneeling before Oz, his hand crossed over his chest. "I will never betray you.

In another flash, its ten years later and Gil is rushing over to Oz's body and holding it trying to wake him up.

In another flash, its back in the town just after leaving Alice and Naruto in the appartment room.

**__****.::Flashback end::.**

Gil's eyes widened further when Oz's hand reached up to Gil's finger on the gun's trigger and started to push it.

"OZ!" Alice yelled again.

"No way!" The women yelled. Oz smiled when Gil gasped. And a gunshot ringed through the mansion...

~~~~~~~~end~~~~~~~~~

Well there's Chapter 6. Did Oz shoot himself? Did Gil pull the trigger? …. I'm still deciding that myself.

~Narora Senoku.

Preview

Chapter 7

Whispers

"_What's wrong? Nostalgic, isn't it?" Gil asked, no longer smileing but his eyes where widened and his eye was but a dot in the middle of white. "This wound..." Oz continued to stare. Oz took his hands away. "Yeah... I remember... You really are Gil..._


	7. Whisperer

**A/N: I'm sorry to say school will be starting up in about 3-4 days for me, so I wont be able to type as much as normal. I might be on a lot for weekends to type, but it all depends on how I work.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, Bleach, Naruto, or any Anime/Manga at that, nor the songs that I suggest.**

Key:

"Talking"

_'____Thinking__'_

"**Demonic Talking/Jutsu/Trump Talking"**

_'_**___Demonic Thinking_****'.**

**Chapter 7**

**Whispers**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last Time**

"_What's wrong? Nostalgic, isn't it?" Gil asked, no longer smiling but his eyes where widened and his eye was but a dot in the middle of white. "This wound..." Oz continued to stare. Oz took his hands away. "Yeah... I remember... You really are Gil..._

Oz moved Gil's gun from his heart to his throat. "It would be better for me to die right here..."

Gil gasped in surprise, thinking back to when he had vowed to protect Oz.

Wires grinding is heard as he tried to move himself on his own accord. The wires caught light and they can easily be seen. '_No... I don't want to feel like that again... _' He started to move his hand back, but Oz grabbed it and started to pull the trigger back on the gun. '_I finally... Got him back. And again..._' He gasped again when Oz started to push the trigger back, he made a smile, it looked kinda evil but it wasn't at the same time. '_I will lose him!_'

The gunshot rang through the mansion...

Everyone watched as the gun was pointed at the women, but missed. Somewhere in an endless abyss, A white Rabbit floated by. Letting out a small giggle. The women held her shoulder as she walked back a few steps, her Chain's strings falling around Gil as they broke.

"No... way..." The huge women with white hair started to scream again, this time in pain. Then vanished into the ground with smoke rising from her.

"So you've torn off Doldrums's threads? Damn." The women spoke before she jumped up to a ledge on one of the stairs and turned around to face them. Wind started to blow around her as leaves fallowed in it. She laughed, "Its a pity, but the curtains falls here. It's not the same as the scenario I had written out. "

Gil cursed her out and pointed his gun at her and tried to fire. But it was empty. "Damn."

The women laughed again at his attempt. "Do look forward to the next stage, Oz Bezarius!" The women continued to laugh until she simply vanished when a leaf passed over Oz and Gil's vision. Alice walked over to them, Naruto was still on the ground out cold. "Their presence has completely disappears. Looks like they're really gone."

Oz turned to agree when he remembered Naruto still on the ground, and saw him. "Naruto!" he yelled as he ran over to him. Gil and Alice, the latter as if just remembering, where right behind him as the flipped Naruto over.

"What the hell happened to him?" Gil asked. He was being controlled when Naruto had went out and hadn't paid attention to him. Alice knelt down on his other side. "He fell unconscious when someone said the name 'Will of the Abyss." She explained. Naruto suddenly grit his teeth and started to thrash around.

Oz blinked. "I think he's getting another memory back. He doesn't seem to get them back the way you do, Alice." Oz explained to her. The girl looked up, confused. Gil caught on. "The only time he obtained a memory by an object was that watch, the last few times he seemed to react to words, Names even." He said as he opened one of Naruto's eyes when he calmed down, It was still its normal blood red color.

He sighed and shooed Oz away. "Maybe he'll wake up tomorrow." Gil made sure none of his bare skin made contact with Naruto's and lifted him up under his arm. Oz suddenly turned to Alice. "Alice, Are you ok? Are you... you look unharmed... right?" he asked, Alice felt a tick appearing on her head, but it vanished when Gil spoke, still standing with Naruto. "What are you thinking? Were you really planning to die?" Oz paused for a few seconds, then stood from his kneeling position, smiling. "NO way. There's no way I would do so."

Gil leaned back on a pillar in the mansion, He had handed Naruto to Alice, who now had said boy's head in her lap. He was going to talk to Oz and see if he really wanted to die there. "Then, why?" Then slid down so he was sitting. "If I... if I had not stopped-"

"I was prepared for that." Oz cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "But... I thought you would stop."

Gil looked up at the boy, his figure darkened from the sunlight hitting him. "If you really are Gil. then you'd absolutely... I... don't believe something can be "absolute"."

Gil had a flash back to when he told Oz about 'Forever'. And he said he didn't believe in Forever. Oz walked over to him, pausing a few feet from him. "I believed in what you said was "absolute"."

Gil looked away, doubt and gilt shown on his face. "I am no longer the Gilbert you knew." Oz blinked at him. Gil stood up from his sitting position, "My name..." His face was turned away, but now he was smiling. "My name is... Gilbert Nightray."

Oz tilted his head a bit. "Night...ray?" he asked trying the name out. He remembered it from somewhere but he couldn't quite place his finger on it...

"Right. The ones that refuse to see eye to eye with the Bezarius House. I am now part of the Duke's... A part of the Nightray House!" Gil walked over to Oz. "That's why... Don't associate with me like you did in the past." He walked past Oz. "I don't have the right." Then he walked toward the door. Naruto had woken up without anyone knowing and turned his head in Alice's lap to Oz. "What's he talking about?" Alice jumped but Oz did not. "Oi, Oz."

"Nightray, you say..." He spoke to himself. He keeled down and held his right hand to his head. "Why did it turn out like this again...?" Naruto's eyes softened and he was about to say something when Oz suddenly shot up. "That... That doesn't explain anything at all!" Then ran off toward the door. "Oz!" Alice yelled as Naruto sat up. But Oz didn't stop, he ran out the door and out of view.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up, retrieved his sword, and ran to the door, leaving Alice alone. Alice just sighed and walked out after them, not noticing the white rabbit watching them in the air. That was until, she turned around and spotted it...

******_.::Lacie's Grave::._**

'_We could have talked about it anytime... I knew it would be exposed one day. Even so... I couldn't bring myself to tell him._' Gil thought to himself as he cleaned his gun. "Damn I'm pathetic. The enemy might still be around, I have to hurry back-"

"I thought you'd be here." Oz voice cut Gil off. Gil jumped lightly, then turned to find a smiling Oz looking at him from the entrance of the grave. "This place hasn't changed even after ten years." There was slight amusement in his voice.

Gil turned back around to face the grave from his spot on a stone. "What did you come here for?"

"Hm? What, you ask? I'm here to treat your wounds." He held his hand out to Gil, as if expecting him to give hims something. "Come on, Give me your scarf."

A few minutes later, Gil's arm was being wrapped with bandages. "Do you remember? You, Ada and i... The three of us used to explore around here. And wall doing that, we fell down here. Man, sure brings back memories huh? For me, it was just a wile ago, though." Oz finished as he tied the ends of the bandages together. "Why did you keep quiet about it all this time?" He stood up and waited for Gil's answer. But Gil kept his head facing away and didn't even move. Oz bent over and put his hands on his knees. "Well?" He waited again, and after about 3 seconds, Gil answered. "I didn't want you to find out about how much I've changed." During his explanation, Oz turned his turned back to him with half lidded eyes. "Ahh, I knew it. That's so like you. So uncool." Gil turned to face him with a pissed off look. "W-what?"

Oz ignored him and walked over to the grave. "Just where exactly did you change? Is it that you've become taller than me? Is it that you've learned to use a gun?" Gil just stared at him, Oz made it to the grave and looked up into the tree's branches. "then years have passed right? It's into account that a lot of things would have changed. But... To me, it doesn't seem like you've changed so much that you aren't yourself anymore. When I woke up, you were the first one to be by my side. And earlier, you didn't let what you said was "Forever" become a lie. Tell me, then. Just where exactly isn't like you? Even now, I Believe your words from back then."

'_No batter what happens, I will be by your side._'

Gil reached a hand up to his face, smiling.

'_No matter how much time may pass, even if our standpoints were to change... _'

"So what if you're now part of the Duke's men? It's true, Relations between the Bezarius and Nightray houses are bad. But, let me tell you this. Just because you've become a noble now," Oz turned from the tree, to look back at Gil's one visible golden eye. "don't think that I've let you go."

Gil stood, his hand still on his head. He chuckled, then started to laugh out right. "Honestly. You're still unreasonable, as always. I've betrayed the Bezarius House, you know." He took his hand away, and began to walk over to Oz. '_Even still... You're saying its alright to forgive me... I..._'

Oz tilted his head with a smile. "Its alright. As long as you still desire to."

Gil stopped a few feet away from him. he remembered doing this 11 years ago as well.

'_I want to remain your servant forever_' He remembered saying.

Gil knelt down in front of Oz, his head bowed down. "Even now, I... want to remain your servant."

There was a few seconds pause, then Oz nodded slowly. "It's been a wile, Gilbert."

At the entrance of the grave, Gil's hat sat. Looking up at the hole that lead down to the steps of the grave's entrance, A speck of Sun Kissed yellow hair is seen before vanishing.

******_.::Back at the mansion::._**

"_See? Its like what I've told you._" A voice said, sounding like an echo in the mansion. Alice was sitting on the top of the steps. "Shut up. Don't talk to me." The voice giggled.

"_Now you understand, don't you? No matter where you may go, or who you fall for, in the end, you will always be... alone... that boy you love, he will turn away from you when he regains all of his memories, and back to me._"

"SHUT UP!" Alice yelled as she closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears. It was true that before Naruto had appeared in Abyss, she was alone for the longest time. Now this rabbit was making her think that he was going to leave her. That women said he was one of the Will's loyal gardenias... did that mean that there were more? That Alice from the memory looked just like her, was that the Will? They looked like they loved each other... did that mean he would leave her for the Will when he got his memories of her back?

"... The Will of Abyss..."

The giggle from the rabbit continued. On the ground, Blood was hitting and making a small 'patter-patter' noise.

"_Hay. Why are you... "Alice"?_" Alice looked up from the ground and at the blood falling to the ground. It looked like Naruto's B-Kitsune form. Was that how he had gotten it? Being the lover of the Will? The Rabbit above her seemed to be crying tears of blood...

Alice Narrowed her eyes as the Rabbit floated toward her in the air, leaving a trail of blood. "_Why are you... "Alice"?_" Alice widened her eyes as she looked up at the Rabbit. "_Because... you are..._" The Rabbit's eyes where now huge, covering almost half it's face and had a crazy look in them, still crying tears of blood. "_The bloodstained black rabbit aren't you?_"

"Alice-chan~" Alice gasped and became aware of her surroundings again. The Rabbit was no longer there, and standing in front of Alice was Naruto, bent over slightly to be in front of her eyes. "Naruto..." she whispered to herself. She looked around looking for the Rabbit. '_A dream...?_'

Naruto tilted his head. "You ok?" He reached out with his right hand, but blinked when she swatted it away. "Don't touch me so casually!" Naruto held his hand and stared down at her. "How's Raven?"

Naruto turned his head toward the direction the grave was in. "Oh, he's waiting at the grave with Oz..." Then turned back to her. "Are you sure you're ok? You look a little pale... did you remember something from your past?" He sat down next to her, She kept her gaze forward, holding her legs to her chest as she gave an annoyed look at the air. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but thought better of it and put his hand back at his side. Alice bit the inside of her lip, now regretting that she had swatted his hand away...

He scratched the back of his head, a goofy smile on his face. "Um... Are you angry that I left you here? S-Sorry..." Alice sighed, then leaned into his chest, laying her head on his shoulder. When Oz suddenly appeared, she kicked him in the face, causing him to roll down the steps. Naruto held his stomach laughing. Oz was at the bottom of the steps, twitching with a foot mark on his face. Saying in a pained tone that what she did was kinda dangerous, but she ignored him.

Over Naruto's laugh, Alice spoke. Finding a way to let out her anger. "Shut up, you piece of trash!" Alice yelled at him, crossing her leg over her other one as she picked her head up from Naruto's shoulder to yell at Oz. As my servant, what were you thinking leaving me behind?" She turned to Naruto and saw him still laughing, She moved her leg and stomped on one of his feet, The boy fell backward holding his foot screaming 'ITAIIIIIII!' "You too! Thanks to you both, I had an annoying dream!"

She turned back to Oz, who had sat up and was watching. "Hurry up and take me there!"

Oz started to wine. "Ahh! I'm Sorry!"

******_.::Later::._**

"Hasn't he told you the story in detail yet?"

"Yeah. You don't know why I brought you here, right? I thought you both might understand it if we heard it together." Oz said, walking backward up the steps to the entrance of the Grave. Naruto was hopping on one foot, leaning on Alice as she helped him up the steps. Still saying it was his fault for leaving her behind wall he ran out to fallow Oz.

"There is that, but..." Oz started, pausing to find the right words. He turned around and walked up the steps normally. "The truth is... I also want to sort things out in my head. I'm glad we got out of Abyss. Gil will stay by my side again. But we still don't know anything about the time that has passed." Oz finished. By now they were on a bridge, on one side was the entrance to the grave, the other side was a deep canyon.

When Alice stopped walking and looked out at a tree, Naruto looked concerned. "Alice?" there were Sakura petals flying around them in the wind. When Gil and Oz were speaking in the background, Alice wasn't paying attention. Naruto shook her lightly, but got no response.

After another few seconds, she finally spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. "I didn't realize it because the voice was so small." She lifted her hands, palms up. "This tree... these petals... Little by little..." She lifted her hands completely up. "they've been waiting for me..."

Suddenly the wind picked up, and they all heard a voice coming toward them on the right side of the bridge.

"_Wait up!"_

When They looked around, they were at the main gate of the mansion, and it looked as if it was just built. No cracks, chucks missing, nothing. It was like someone came to repair it.

"This is..." Oz began, confused at the strange experience.

Gil spoke next. "No way... Their memory?" He asked referring to Naruto and Alice.

They turned when a young Alice, maybe 10 or 11, ran up and past them holding a rabbit doll in her arms. Time seemed to slow for Oz as the young Alice ran past him, as if he was a ghost... well he kinda was since it was a memory...

"Alice?" He asked himself, unsure if it was the rude, gluttons chain he knew.

The Young Alice continued to run toward two figures in the distance. One had on a long green coat, that looked like it had a black zipper, and had his hair in a long braid that reached his ankles, the light blocked his face from view.

And there was a younger figure standing with his hands in his pockets, Golden blond hair, A long white trench coat that had flame designs around it., and what looked on the top of his hands that poked out of his pockets were gloves, he was also blocked from view.

Oz and Gil blinked at the boy, he didn't look a day old. Hell he still looked 15!

The young Alice ran up to the man with the green coat and latched onto him, the man swung her around a few times before setting her down. "Such a naughty girl." She closed her eyes and smiled when the man with the black trench coat rubbed her head affectionately. "Did you fallow us?" the girl let out soft giggles that only a child could make.

Oz tried to glance at the figures. "that voice..." He thought back to the man in that white room, he had the same voice and the same coat. "He appeared in Alice's and Naruto's memories that time..." Oz let his hand fall and started to walk toward the figures. But as the figures turned to face Oz, the wind picked up and blocked most of their faces from view, except their smiling mouths.

"Do be careful..." the man in green said. "Your being watched by the Will of the Abyss." The light from the memory faded to normal, but the wind did not stop. Naruto and Alice were nowhere to be seen.

They heard giggling from somewhere. Back in the mansion's ball room, the Soundless Wall Clock was moving to fast. It slowed down and landed on 12. It's bells can be heard, even where Oz and Gil are. The giggling stopped. As Oz stood looking around, the statues, ground, and _sky_ started to crack, and fell away into a black void.

"Nani!" Oz yelled as he almost fell in, "Oz!" Gil screamed as he grabbed the back of Oz's vest and pulled him toward him. He looked around and guessed that the memory's space was collapsing.

The man in green had his eyes hidden from view, the man in the white trench coat's hair also covered his eyes, but between them you could see flashes of Blue.

The man in green spoke. "Ahh, It's you." Gil gasped, up till now the figure had acted like Oz and him were not even there. "This time for sure, you will protect... " The man continued, but was unable to finish as the memory gained a long crack, and broke in half, cutting off the man's upper body from view, before it all broke away into nothingness.

When Oz opened his eyes again, he could have sworn he was back in Abyss. But instead of ankle deep water, he was standing on black and red checkered ground. It was only 6 feet in diameter, but it looked like more would appear if you walked toward an edge.

"What's this... Will of the Abyss?" Oz questioned, more to himself than to Gil. He closed an eye and looked up to Gil, "Your choking me, Gil!" he said as he struggled for breath. The black haired man finally noticed his death grip on Oz's neck and let go.

Now he chose to answer Oz's last question. "I don't know... but..." When they took a step forward, Oz suspicions were confirmed, as the plat form below them began to move like a tread mill and more of the ground came for them to walk on. "I do know its an existence born in the Abyss." He explained, he was about to continue, when they heard a feminine giggle. They froze and looked over at a floating rabbit doll, it was staring down at Naruto who had his right hand over his right eye, his left was wide as a dinner plate.

Below the floating rabbit doll, was Alice. She was chained down to a chair and looked to be out cold in it. The chair was also wrapped in chains that extended from the void around them.

"Alice, Naruto!" Oz yelled. Neither showed any reaction to his words. Gil continued from when he was cut off. "It's something that both Pandora and the Baskervilles have been after until now."

Oz's eyes widened, almost to the size of Naruto's. "So that rabbit...?"

"No, that's probably not its real form." Gil said, correcting him. The Rabbit floated over to Naruto. "_Ahh, I can finally see you again, Naruto-kun._" it spoke in a morphed voice. Naruto's left eye shifted and looked up at the rabbit. It began to float around him. "_I've been waiting all this time, you know. All this time... All this time, all this time... All this time, All this time! Now, hurry and come back with me._" it said moving closer to his face. "_I have a lot of dolls prepared!_" It exclaimed as it backed away. "_Then, lets play, and go back to the way we were... Let's talk until we fall asleep, and then, and then, okay! My love..._" The Rabbit reached out with part of its extra cloth that hung below it, it morphed into a hand with a ring on it, something in Naruto finally clicked and he jumped away from it, landing next to Oz. "I know nothing about you!" Naruto yelled at it. He could have sworn, that if its face could move, it would have made a depressed face.

Oz spoke next. "That aside, Will you let Alice go?"

The rabbit tilted its head to the side. "_Why?_" It flew back to Alice and started to circle her. "_This girl is a Chain. An existence that will surely destroy you._"

"_Hay..._" It suddenly appeared inches from Oz's face, its now huge, insane looking eyes bleeding as its mouth moved. It reminded him of Naruto's B-Kitsune form. "_Why?_" He jumped back in fright. It appeared in front of Naruto, he backed up, when it hovered over him, it looked as if the rabbit was crying for him. "_Why?... Why? Why? Why?_" It asked him repeatedly.

Gil feared for both Naruto's and Oz's life and rushed toward them. "Oz! Naruto!" He yelled. The rabbit turned to him. "_SHUT UP!_" A blast of power radiated from the rabbit and pushed him back.

"Gil!" Oz yelled, but was unable to move as his best friend was blasted away and seemed to be unconscious.

When Naruto tired to go and help Gil, The Rabbit moved to intercept him. "_Hay... You know nothing of that girl. Why do you want to stay by _her_ side?_" Now it moved over to Oz, but Naruto dared not to move. Oz blinked. "The reason... why I stay... with Alice?"

The Rabbit nodded, then moved to Naruto again. "_She's just a brat that doesn't even know what she is or why she was born!_" Something in Naruto snapped at that comment, and he slapped the Rabbit away, making it fly a few feet to his right. His Blood Red eyes glaring hard at the little doll as it got back up. "Don't you talk about her that way!"

The rabbit ignored him and grinned again. "You do not suit her... Yet... She robbed you from me... That kind of girl... Should have never been born!" It was swatted away again by Naruto, but this time he fallowed up by jumping and kicking it higher in the air before it landed.

Alice, who was now awake, gasped along with Oz. Oz was having a mini flash back 11 years ago. About when his father, had said the same thing before leaving and having Gil locked up for 3 days. Oz fell to his knees, Naruto was seething with rage at the rabbit, but he walked back to Oz.

The rabbit had recovered and floated over to them, Naruto let out a low growl in the back of his throat. "So,... throw that girl away!"

Naruto turned amazed eyes down to Oz when he suddenly laughed. "What you're saying is true." Naruto had half the mind to beat the boy into a pulp at what he said, but caught on and smiled lightly. Alice looked like she had her heart torn out and stomped on. One of her only friends was speaking ill of her, and Naruto was doing nothing but smiling.

"I know nothing about Alice." Oz continued. The Rabbits head tilted to the other side and its grin widened, its bloody tears stopped. It rose with Oz as he stood. "But, you know... I think that I can't leave her alone. Because I was thinking we have something in common. That's why... I have to be with Alice." Naruto next to him put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm with Oz, then again, I have to be. Or Alice-Chan will kick my ass." he said turning back to Alice and winked at her. "though my reasons differ from Oz's." he turned back to the rabbit, it was frowning now. "When I said I Loved her. I also meant I'm not going to leave her side." Alice behind him blushed lightly at what he said, and huffed a bit.

The Rabbit gasped, its insane eyes becoming bigger and starting to form big, black dots on its face. "_Why? You loved me, Why did that change?_" It continued to bounce around as it questioned Naruto and Oz. Both boys started to walk to ward Alice, Oz was speaking.

"There's no concrete reason." He said, smiling lightly. In the background, the doll was still asking why. "I'm just... following my own conviction within me." The rabbit started to shiver behind them. It grew in size and opened its mouth, it now had a few teeth in them as it charged the boy's backs. "And also, its a pity, but I...We..."he said as he included Naruto. he turned to face the rabbit, Naruto half turned and glared at it. Then began to walk again toward Alice.

Oz continued his speech. "Will never agree with what you say." Just as the huge doll was about to close its mouth around him and bite him in half. There was a gunshot that made a hole through the doll's head. "... Gil..."

The doll screamed and deflated like a popped balloon, falling to the ground as blood leaked from its body, and eyes. Gil stood behind the creature, his gun pointed at where its head was and smoking from the bullets travel. Naruto spoke as he continued to walk toward Alice "Thanks for the invitation. But rather than playing with dolls..."

Oz tilted his head in a smile. "We prefer hunting for treasure." As the doll hit the ground, the floor began to crack and crumble. The chair Alice was on started to fall as the chains wrapped around her vanished. When Gil reached out for Oz and pulled him toward himself. Naruto dived after Alice, catching her bridal stile in his arms, and jumped off the falling derbies and back over to the other two.

The rabbits voice came from every where around them as they fell. "_you will surely regret this... You will regret, choosing that black rabbit, over me..._" Then vanished.

Back in the real world, The four lay on a path, all holding hands as they were out cold on the stone. They were in front of the _Reinsworth_ mansion. From a window, Break was looking at them. "Oh oh oh! Well..." Sharon sipped her tea in the background. He turned to her, still smiling. "This is how it is. I didn't think the Will of the Abyss would interfere this soon though..."

Sharon set her cup down. "For now, its going as we planned." She stood, flicking her long hair back, then turned to Break smiling warmly. "Lets go back then, to Pandora."

******_.::?::._**

In another dimension, a girl with white hair dropped a blue rabbit with stuffing coming out of its head. Tears landed at her feet as she cried. "Naruto-kun... hurry... and come save me... my knight..." Then she smiled evilly.

Well there's chapter 7. Naruto's past is starting to be revealed to everyone.

No preview this time, sorry but I just don't have time to write one now that school starts Thursday... damn school XD

~Narora Senoku


End file.
